


Selling Memories

by SGLAB



Series: Getting To Know You [11]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Racist Language, Series, minor m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: Athos is forced to sell his family chateau.





	1. Chapter 1

Selling Memories

Chapter 1

It was a warm night, the bed clothes were shoved to the foot of the bed. Sylvie rolled over trying to get comfortable. Stretching out her hand, she realized she was alone in bed.

She took a moment deciding she needed to pee again. She pushed herself up off the bed and walked into the bathroom patting her protruding stomach.

Sylvie was nearly nine months pregnant with her and Athos’ second child. Olivia was nineteen months. She wondered when it was normal to stop referring to your child’s age by months.

She exited the bathroom when she was finished and walked out of the bedroom down the long hall to the library. She and Athos were spending the weekend at Athos’-their chateau-she reminded herself.

She found Athos sitting at the old grand desk that had been his grandfather’s. Athos’s head was down, glasses on intently examining some papers in front of him.

“Athos,” Sylvie said.

Athos startled looking up embarrassed. “What are you doing up, sweetheart?” He asked her.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she said.

Sylvie leaned against the armrest of his chair.

Athos removed his glasses dropping them down on the desk and turning to Sylvie. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. His other hand reached over resting over the swell of her stomach.

“Something’s wrong,” she said. She sensed something had been bothering Athos since they had left the city. They left Olivia with Sylvie’s mum. The main reason for going to the house according to Athos was to check on some repairs that were needed. He tried to make a trip to the house every couple of months at least.

Athos sighed kissing the side of Sylvie’s head. “I’m afraid we’re probably going to have to sell the house,” he said.

Sylvie pulled away looking at Athos confused and saddened. A sudden thought came to her and she felt hurt. “How long have you known?”

Athos fidgeted in his chair.

“Athos,” she said.

“About a month,” he said.

Sylvie huffed. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked.

“I didn’t wish to burden you right now,” he said. “I’m sorry, it was wrong of me.”

Sylvie returned to Athos’ side wrapping her arms around him. She tucked his head under her chin brushing her fingers through his hair. She didn’t hear it, but she felt the sob go through Athos’ body and the tears that fell onto the front of her t-shirt.

TM

The next morning Athos went to speak with the caretaker of the house, Albert. Sylvie took that time to call her mum and check in. She sat on the couch of the great room holding her phone to her ear. “Mum,” she said. “How’s everything going?”

“Everything’s just fine, dear,” Carol said. “Olivia is having a play date with Emilie.”

“That’s great,” Sylvie said.

“Is everything all right, dear?” Carol asked.

Sylvie debated what to say. “Mum, we may have to sell the house.”

“Oh, honey,” Carol said. “How’s Athos with all of this?”

“He’s hurting,” she said. “This house holds his best memories from his childhood. He was so close to his grandparents.”

Her mum did her best to console Sylvie asking her to let Athos know she was thinking of him. Eventually they hung up and a few minutes later she heard the front door open.

Athos entered the room where Sylvie sat as comfortably as she could considering how far along she was. He sat down next to her looking tired and wrecked.

“Albert took the news badly,” Athos said. “Not because of loss of a job, but for the loss of the house. He and his wife have worked for my family long before my grandparents could no longer stay here.”

Sylvie leaned her head against Athos’ shoulder wrapping her hand around his arm.

“How long do you think it will take to sell?” She asked.

Athos didn’t immediately answer and Sylvie felt tension seep into his body. “Athos?”

“My father knows some people who have vocalized some interest in the house,” he said.

“When did you speak with your father?” Sylvie asked.

“The day before we came here,” he said. “I’m sorry,” he turned to look at Sylvie wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. “I’m just trying to keep him out of our lives as much as possible. Guess I’m not doing a very good job at that.”

Sylvie shook her head looking up seeing the self-deprecating smile on his face.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sylvie had gone up to take a nap. Athos was in the kitchen seeing what they could have for dinner later when the doorbell rang.

Athos wondered who could be at the door; he wasn’t expecting anyone. He opened the door taken by surprise at the four familiar faces.

“Are you gonna let us in?” d’Artagnan asked standing outside with a two bags of groceries.

“What are you doing here?” Athos asked stepping back letting them in.

Aramis, Porthos and Constance followed d’Artagnan in. d’Artagnan continued towards the kitchen while the rest set down their bags.

“She told you,” Athos said.

“Sylvie was worried about you,” Constance said.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Aramis asked.

Athos shook his head. He honestly didn’t know why anymore. “Come on,” he gestured to the stairs.

They grabbed their bags and headed up the stairs. “Usual rooms?” Porthos asked and Athos nodded following them carrying d’Artagnan’s bag.

“Where’s Sylvie?” Constance asked.

“Napping,” Athos said. He placed the bag down on the bed next to Constance’s. “Where’s the rest?” Athos asked.

“Elodie had to work as did Anne. Emilie’s with Carol and Olivia and Marie is with Porthos’ mum,” she said.

“Now, how are you doing?” Constance asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m angry. I was so careful. I thought I could take care of this house. I’m not one to talk about my money, but I thought I had enough.”

Athos and Constance had been walking down the hall as they spoke coming to his and Sylvie’s room. The door suddenly came open and Sylvie stood before them.

Athos saw a look of panic in Sylvie’s eyes. “Sweetheart?”

“The baby’s coming now,” she said.

“It’s not due for another two weeks,” Athos said.

“Try telling that to the baby,” Sylvie said.

Sylvie reached out grabbing for Athos’ arm to steady her.

“I’ll tell the others.” Constance rushed down the hall banging on doors.

The doors to Porthos’ and Aramis’ respective rooms came swinging open and they looked out into the hall. “What the bloody hell’s goin on?” Porthos asked.

“Baby’s coming,” Constance said heading for the stairs.

Porthos and Aramis simultaneous turned their heads in the other direction seeing Sylvie leaning on Athos as they slowly walked down the hall towards the stairs.

By the time they were all gathered down stairs Sylvie’s contractions were much closer.

“Uh I don’t think I’m going to make it to a hospital,” Sylvie said.

“All right, Porthos, call for an ambulance,” Aramis said. “Sylvie.”

“I trust you, Aramis,” Sylvie said.

Athos nodded patting Aramis’ shoulder.

“Okay,” Aramis said. “Constance, would you mind assisting?”

“Anything I can do?” d’Artagnan asked.  

“Towels would be a good start and we need a place Sylvie will be comfortable delivering.”

Athos opened one of the double doors to the great room.

“Athos, I can’t deliver our baby in there,” Sylvie said.

“The ambulance is gonna be a while,” Porthos said.

Sylvie gave in walking into the great room. Athos and Constance proceeded to put down some cushions on the floor. Athos directed d’Artagnan to some extra blankets upstairs. He helped Sylvie down on the floor.

The doorbell rang suddenly. Everyone looked up surprised. “I got it,” Porthos said closing the door as he left the room.

Constance took the extra blankets from d’Artagnan shooing him out of the room and Aramis gave her a few more instructions. She got up when there was a knock on the door. “The ambulance?” She asked Porthos opening the door enough to stick her head out.

“Uh, no.” Porthos looked very displeased and d’Artagnan looked ready to hit someone.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Constance asked seeing the man behind Porthos and d’Artagnan.

“Constance, what’s going on?” Athos asked from where he sat next to Sylvie.

“Athos,” Constance said turning to face him. “Your father’s here.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Athos took a deep breath. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper right now. Sylvie was about to give birth to their second child and his father was standing on the other side of those double doors.

“Athos, go find out what he wants,” Sylvie said placing a hand on his arm.

Athos went to speak, but couldn’t think of the words he wanted to say. He couldn’t leave her side, not now.

“Athos, if you don’t deal with him now, you won’t be thinking straight and I need you focused,” Sylvie said between contractions.

Athos took a deep breath and nodded. He kissed her deeply before getting up and exiting the room.

“Where is he?” Athos asked d’Artagnan and Porthos.

They pointed towards the door. He nodded telling them to go into the kitchen.

“You sure?” Porthos asked.

“It’ll be all right,” Athos said squeezing Porthos’ shoulder.

Once they were in the kitchen Athos approached his father. “What are you doing here? You didn’t call.”

“Olivier, I tried, but couldn’t get through,” his father said.

Athos doubted that very much. “You haven’t told me why you’re here,” Athos said.

“I have a possible buyer for the house on his way,” M. de La Fere said.

“Now is not a good time,” Athos said. He was keeping his voice even and low. He didn’t want Sylvie to hear him yelling at his father.

“Your friends tell me your wife is giving birth. What were you thinking letting her have it in there?”

The only thing his father was good at was making Athos angry. He felt a rage building up inside of him, but viciously tamped it down.

“You will show my wife and children the respect they deserve,” Athos said.

“Where’s the other one?” His father asked.

“Staying with her grandmother for the weekend,” Athos said. “Why do you care? You’ve never shown any interest in meeting your granddaughter.”

The doorbell rang. Athos cursed under his breath. Did people think this was a bloody bus stop? He answered the door. It was a rather incongruous picture outside the door. Three paramedics stood. Next to them stood a man in a very expensive suit about the age of forty.

“Monsieur, it seems I have come at a bad time,” the expensive suit said.

“Monsieur, we were told there’s a pregnant woman about to give birth,” one of the paramedics said.

“My wife,” Athos said.

“Robert, maybe we should reschedule,” expensive suit said.

Robert de la Fere glared at Athos before his son turned towards the great room. “I apologize for the inconvenience, David. Olivier, I’ll be in touch,” his father said.

Athos didn’t look back, but he heard the front door open and then shut firmly. He continued in returning to Sylvie’s side.

“All right, folks,” the female paramedic said. “It looks like this baby is going to be delivered here.”

Athos wrapped an arm around Sylvie’s shoulders pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

TM

It was a surprisingly quick delivery. Within a half an hour they had a perfectly son. The paramedics loaded Sylvie into the ambulance, the newborn safely in her arms. Athos climbed in next to them.

“We’ll meet you at the hospital,” Aramis said.

Athos had one hand wrapped around the back of Sylvie’s hand and the other brushing through curly pile of dark hair on his son’s head. A sudden wave of emotion took him by surprise and he nearly sobbed.

All he could think of was the house his children would not grow up having. And all the good memories associated with the house. It was the best part of his childhood. And he suddenly missed his grandmother like it was the day he was told she had passed away.

“Athos,” Sylvie said.

Athos looked up meeting those beautiful brown eyes. “I’m all right,” he said.

Sylvie raised one single eyebrow, but didn’t challenge him, except to say, “We’ll talk later when I am far less exhausted.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find myself regretting having killed off Athos' grandmother before this series even began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Athos had just stepped out of Sylvie’s hospital room. It was the next day and the doctor wanted her and the baby to stay in the hospital a couple more days. Their friends had left for Paris an hour earlier.

As he walked down the hall of the hospital he caught sight of Sylvie’s mum Carol carrying Olivia. Athos met them halfway eagerly accepting Olivia into his arms.

“Papa,” his daughter squealed.

Athos kissed the top of Olivia’s head. “Were you good for grand-mere?”

“Uh-huh,” Olivia said.

“She was a perfect angel. She and Emilie had a wonderful time together too.” Elodie had picked up Emilie earlier this morning from Carol. “Now, Athos, how are my daughter and grandson?”

“They’re doing fine. The doctor wants them to stay a couple of days. It was a quick birth.”

“Maman,” Olivia said.

“Yes, cher, let’s go see maman and your new baby brother,” Athos said.

Olivia looked at her father curiously. He wasn’t sure if she was pleased with this new information. They came to the door and Athos knocked before entering. “Sweetheart, you have visitors.”

“Who?” Sylvie’s tired voice drifted towards them.

Athos stepped in farther revealing the guests. Sylvie beamed stretching out her hands.

“Careful,” Athos gently placed Olivia down on the edge of the bed next to Sylvie. She was too sore to take all of her weight.

“Mum,” Sylvie accepted kiss on her head from her mum.

“So, do you have a name yet?” Carol asked. “And when can I see him?”

“I’ll take you down to the nursery in a bit,” Athos said.

“And we named him Raoul Hubert,” Sylvie said.

“Oh my dear, your father would have been so proud of you and he would have loved being a grandfather,” Carol said wiping a tear from the corner of Sylvie’s eye.

“Mum, did you buy Liv another dress?” Sylvie asked looking at her daughter’s dress and watching Athos keep the toddler still as she squirmed in the clothing.

“Yes,” Carol said. “It took some work getting her into it.”

“Mum, she hates dresses. We’re not going to force her into dresses if she doesn’t want to wear one,” Sylvie said.

“Really Sylvie, every little girl likes to dress up,” Carol said.

“Mum.” Sylvie looked at Athos for some help.

“Carol, how about we go see that grandson of yours,” Athos said. “Olivia, how would you like to see your little brother?” He picked her up leaning her down for Sylvie to kiss her and then gave his wife a brief kiss at the corner of her mouth.

“Of course,” Carol said giving Sylvie a kiss on her cheek before following Athos out.

TM

Athos returned to the chateau later on with Olivia and Carol. He took Olivia up to her room to change her into something more comfortable. His phone rang in the middle of changing his daughter’s clothes. It startled him, he hardly ever got an actual call and out here in the country cell service was sketchy at best.

With one arm around Olivia’s waist keeping her in place he answered his phone. “Father?” What did he want now?

“Olivier, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I should have confirmed you were available. Is it possible to set up a time to show the house?”

Athos couldn’t respond too shocked at the words he was hearing. Did his father just apologize?

“Olivier.” The tone of that single word pulled Athos back to reality.

“I’m going to have to get back to you,” Athos said. “My wife just gave birth as you may recall. You have a grandson, by the way.”

“Of course,” his father said. “I’ll wait for your call. Take your time.”

The call suddenly ended and Athos was left feeling off balance. Eventually his attention was returned to his daughter. She was squirming and giggling in his arms. He smiled pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

TM

Two days later they returned to Paris. Carol was with them helping as Sylvie was too sore to lift anything. Athos carried Raoul in his carrier and Carol had Olivia. They entered the apartment surprised when Constance and d’Artagnan were there waiting.

They carefully hugged Sylvie who immediately collapsed on the couch.

“Uncle d’Art,” Olivia squirmed out of Carol’s arms and was accepted into d’Artagnan’s arms.

Constance fawned over Raoul for a few minutes before sitting down next to Sylvie. “d’Artagnan made you dinner. It’s in the refrigerator, it just needs to be heated up.”

“Constance, you are a lucky woman,” Sylvie said. “You found a man who can cook.”

Constance chuckled at her friend.

“I’m afraid it’s nap time for these two,” Athos said picking up Raoul.

“Three,” Sylvie said.

“No,” Olivia said.

“Yes,” Athos said.

“Come on,” d’Artagnan said to Olivia. She buried her face in crook of d’Artagnan’s neck. He followed Athos into the children’s room.

They really needed a new place. They couldn’t continue having both children sharing the same room.

TM

Later that night as they lay in bed together Athos told Sylvie about his odd phone call from his father a few days earlier.

“Something’s happened,” he said. “What if he’s dying?”

“How do you feel about a possible reconciliation?” Sylvie asked.

Athos shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not that I wanted it this way, but I always thought he’d go to his grave with nothing changed.”

“Did he ever say who this potential buyer is?” Sylvie asked.

“David Brown. He’s English. He worked for my father twenty-five years ago while he was attending law school. My father seems to have nothing but praise for the man.” It turned out David Brown was closer to fifty than forty as Athos had originally thought.

There was a long silence before Athos continued. “I sound jealous. Maybe I am a little,” Athos said. “My father was ignoring me while putting all his energy and attention to this kid he barely knew. My brother came second and I was third.”

“It’s understandable,” Sylvie said. “We all want our parents’ approval.”

Raoul’s cry interrupted them. Athos kissed Sylvie. “I’ll get him,” he said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sylvie was stretched out on the couch in sweats texting her friend Rochelle. The young college student was telling her all about the new group she had joined recently. Rochelle had become quite the activist, something Sylvie had been recently missing out on.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had been to a protest. She laughed remembering the last time Athos had to bail her out of jail. It was six weeks before she learned she was pregnant with Raoul and three weeks after her and Athos’ wedding.

“What’s so funny?” Athos came out of the nursery.

“Just remembering the last time you bailed me out of jail,” she said.

Athos gave a dramatic sigh. Sure, he got a lot of crap from fellow officers, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care much. This was part of why he fell in love with Sylvie; her passion for helping others.

“You’re not planning something?” He leaned down brushing a kissed against her lips.

“Not yet,” she said.

“Just give me a heads up.”

“Of course, darling.” She smiled sweetly.

The next few minutes were silent as Sylvie continued her texting with Rochelle.

“Athos, you need to see this,” Sylvie said holding up her phone.

“What is it?” Athos put on his glasses before taking the proffered phone.

“That David Brown is an attorney for companies involved in certain acquisitions,” she said. “These acquisitions have involved medical waste companies, among other potential sources of criminal activity.”

“I need to make a call,” Athos said.

TM

When he finally reached his father, Athos was ready to burst a blood vessel. It was two days later when his father called him back.

“Father, what does this David Brown want with my house?” He asked.

“A vacation home I suppose,” his father said.

“What does need with a house that big? He has no family. From what I understand his single marriage didn’t last more than a couple of years with no children,” Athos said.

“Olivier, really, you can’t afford the house any longer. Let it go.”

“Is that how you feel about your mother’s house?” Athos asked.

“Olivier, as much as I would like to, I cannot hold onto that house any more than you can. Would it be possible this weekend for you to come to the house and meet David? He’s a good man,” de La Fere said.

“I don’t trust him,” Athos said.

“Olivier, please.”

Athos shook his head. The sudden change in his father’s tone startled him. He was glad he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Very well, but only for a day; I am not leaving Sylvie and the children over night,” Athos said.

“Of course,” his father said. “Saturday then?”

“Fine,” Athos said agreeing to a time.

TM

It was early the following Saturday morning as Athos prepared to leave. “Are you sure you’ll be all right?” He asked Sylvie. While the delivery had been rather quick, it had left a lot of pain for Sylvie.

She was sat on the edge of their bed; Olivia on one side of her and Raoul on the other side. “I’ll be fine; Constance will be by in a bit as well as Anne and Elodie.”

Athos picked up Raoul kissing Sylvie on the way up. “I love you, you know.”

“I do,” she said. “And I love you.”

Athos carried Raoul out to the living room putting him in his bouncy seat on the floor as Sylvie slowly followed him. Olivia came bounding out of the bedroom and Athos had to catch her before she fell over. She could still be a little unsteady on her feet and besides, they didn’t allow running inside.

“Slow down, cherie,” he said.

Giving everyone one more kiss, Athos grabbed his keys and phone leaving for the country.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Athos arrived at the house finding he was the last one. As he approached the front door he caught his father and Brown in an argument. What they were arguing about, he could not tell.

“I just can’t do this anymore, Robert.” Athos heard Brown say. “Just make up your mind and call me when you made your decision.”

Brown picked up his briefcase from the front steps and turned to leave. “My apologies, Monsieur,” he said passing Athos.

Athos looked at Brown’s retreating back and then to his father. “What happened?”

“I am sorry for dragging you out here, Olivier,” his father said.

“Father, what do you know of his clients?” Athos asked.

“You know corporate law is not without its problems,” Robert de La Fere said walking to his car.

“It’s white men trying to get richer.” Athos had gone to law school thinking that it would make his father happy. He worked at his father’s firm during the summer while in law school. It was the most miserable summer of his life. He hated the clients and he hated most of the attorneys at the firm. Half way through law school, he dropped out and entered into law enforcement.

Robert snorted; something Athos would not have thought his father would ever do. “And I suppose you feel it’s your duty to right the wrongs of our gender and race. Olivier, life, I am afraid, is not as simple as you or David would wish it to be.”

“It may not be simple, but it is necessary, father. I don’t have the luxury, nor the desire to ignore it. My wife is of color, my children are of color and some of my closest friends are of color.”

“No LGBT friends, Olivier?”

Athos took a deep breath. He had no idea where this conversation was going and how it came about. “Father, what is going on?”

Robert was leaning against his car, arms folded looking off into the distance. Finally he turned and looked at Athos. Something in his father’s eyes made Athos want to step back. It was like a wave of pain coming from Robert de la Fere. And then it was gone.

“Athos, hold onto what you have. Don’t ever take it for granted.” Robert opened his car door and climbed in.

Athos stood frozen staring as his father’s car drove off. He was more confused than ever before. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sylvie. He told her he would be home sooner than he thought and he would explain things when he got home.

After talking to Sylvie he called his lawyer Ninon de Larroque. Maybe she would have some insight into David Brown.

TM

Athos received a startling call the next day. David Brown wanted to talk to him.

“Go, find out what’s going on?” Sylvie said.

Ninon turned out not to have much to tell him. She only knew David Brown in passing. But her partner at her firm, Samara Alaman, had dealt with him in a civil suit. Samara had represented the defendant and Brown representing the plaintiff had taken the case pro bono.

Brown won and after that, Alaman & Larroque dropped their client.

“All right,” Athos said. “I’ll meet with him for lunch tomorrow.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that conversation between Athos and his father I did not see coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Athos was prepared to meet David Brown at an upscale restaurant, but was surprised when he was invited to eat at a diner. Still Brown wore expensive clothes, casual, but expensive.

Athos, dressed in dark jeans and a light blue button down shirt sat across from David at a booth. They exchanged pleasantries and sat down.

Neither spoke for the next couple of minutes before the waitress appeared.

“David, what are you doing here?” The waitress said then looked at Athos. She grinned back at David.

“Bea,” David’s cheeks reddened. “Forgive my cousin.”

Bea had brown hair twisted into a bun. She looked a bit younger than David.

“Bea, this is Athos, Robert’s son,” David said. “Athos, this is my cousin Bea, she owns the place.”

Athos was polite. “Pleasure to meet you, madame.”

“Just call me Bea,” she said. “So, what can I get you?”

They ordered and Bea slipped into the kitchen.

“Sorry about that,” David said.

“M. Brown, what exactly did you wish to speak to me about?” Athos spoke with an air of the aristocracy. It was a protective mechanism.

“I don’t know what your father told you about us,” David said.

“He didn’t say anything specific about you,” Athos said. “However I have gathered a few things. It’s not really my business.”

“I’ve been in love with your father for the last twenty-five years,” David said.

“I see,” Athos said giving nothing away. He had gathered his father had some feelings for David, but he couldn’t say for sure what David felt. It was a surprise to realize this about his father. His parents had been married for nearly thirty years when his mother had passed away. Not that he was under any illusions his parents had ever had the greatest love story.

“What exactly are you looking for from me?” Athos asked. “My blessing?”

“Honestly, yes,” David said.

Bea appeared with their food. Sensing the mood she retreated quickly.

“I don’t think you need my blessing, nor does my father,” Athos said. “My concern has been for my house. I didn’t want to sell it, but it has become a necessity.”

David sat up in his seat. “Would you be interested in a deal where you would not have to lose it completely?” David asked.

Athos looked at the man across from him skeptically, but listened.

TM

Athos sat on the couch, Raoul resting against his chest, head tucked under Athos’ chin. Sylvie sat next to him while their daughter sat on the floor playing.

“So, what now?” Sylvie asked.

“I should probably speak to my father,” Athos said. He wasn’t looking forward to it, but he didn’t think he had much choice. He wasn’t about to play matchmaker for his father and David Brown either. Of course he didn’t care who his father fell in love with, man or woman, but part of him wondered about his mother. Not that it was a new thought, he always wondered if his mother lost out on a chance to find happiness with someone else.

“How do you feel about sharing the house?” Sylvie asked.

David offered to rent the chateau certain times of the year. He suggested they could come up with a schedule if it was agreeable.

“I don’t know,” Athos said. “It’s a smart thing to do if we wanted to keep it. We wouldn’t be the first to rent out our chateau.”

Sylvie shook her head amused. “I never would have believed I would marry a man with a chateau.”

Raoul began to squirm in Athos’ arms before he let out a cry. They almost had him asleep.

“Livia, time for bed,” Sylvie said.

“No,” Livia was pouting.

“Olivia, listen to your maman,” Athos said.

He got up off the couch reaching out offering his hand to Olivia. She took it walking over to her maman. Sylvie kissed her. “I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

Athos took both children to the bedroom. He put Raoul down in his crib before helping Olivia get ready for bed. As he did this, he continued to think of what he had learned. His whole view of his father had changed and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

What else was he missing about this man who was his father?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Athos’ attempts at getting hold of his father were unsuccessful for the next week. His secretary would put Athos off making excuses like a case was taking all his time. If he believed the secretary, Athos’ father spent all his time out of the office.

He was at work having returned a couple of days ago since Raoul’s birth. Sylvie was feeling better and still had plenty of maternity leave.

“Anything we can about this David Brown?” Porthos asked across from Athos in the bullpen.

A corner of Athos’ mouth curled up. “No, I don’t think he’s a problem,” he paused for a long moment. “Course, he might become my step-father.”

When the reaction came, it was comical. Four pairs of eyes were staring at Athos. He tried to hide his amusement, but failed.

“Athos?” It was d’Artagnan who spoke first.

Athos shrugged looking more serious. “I haven’t been able to speak with my father, but this David Brown has been in love with my father for about twenty-five years now.”

Athos’ cellphone rang. He looked down at the caller ID recognizing the number labeled unknown, but not able to place it. “Hello?” He said. “David, calm down.” Athos sat up straight before standing. “Which hospital?”

The others were fully alert waiting for answers standing around Athos’ desk.

“Alright, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” He hung up looking at his friends. “My father had a heart-attack. David was with him when it happened.”

“I’ll drive you,” Aramis offered.

“Do you want me to call Sylvie?” Constance asked.

“I’ll call her on the way,” Athos said. “But would you mind going by my apartment? I don’t want her to come to the hospital with the children.”

“Of course,” she said.

Athos nodded his thanks and turned to follow Aramis out.

TM

“Did David give you any idea how your father is?” Aramis asked as they arrived at the hospital.

Athos had briefly spoken to Sylvie on the phone telling her not to come to the hospital; Constance would be by later and he would let her know what he found out.

“No, the doctors weren’t willing to give him any information,” Athos said.

“All this must be a shock realize your father had a secret side,” Aramis said.

“I’m not really thinking about that right now, Aramis,” Athos said. “I’m trying to decide how I feel about him right now, though.”

They came upon a nurses’ station where Athos asked for information on his father. The nurse pointed them where to go and they found David pacing the length of a waiting room. “David?” Athos said.

“Athos.” David stopped his pacing and looked at Athos. “I am sorry about all of this. The doctors haven’t told me anything.”

Athos encouraged David to sit down with a nudged to his shoulder. “It’s not your fault, David; my father has never been great at taking care of himself.”

“Oh, I know, I keep telling him those cigarettes are going to kill him some day,” but he’s is just too stubborn to quit.”

“Oh,” Athos said, “this is a friend of mine, Aramis,” Athos said. “We work together.”

“Pleasure,” David said.

Aramis smiled charmingly shaking the man’s hand.

They sat in their chairs for the next few minutes in silence. David picked up a magazine trying to occupy himself.

“You didn’t tell me how attractive he was,” Aramis whispered to Athos.

Athos rolled his eyes at his friend. Yes, because pointing out how attractive the man his father had been having an emotional affair with for the past twenty-five years was high on his list of priorities.

“You’re engaged, Aramis,” Athos said under his breath. Aramis and Anne had finally set a date a month ago.

Aramis shrugged. “Doesn’t make me blind.”

Finally a doctor appeared. “Family of Robert de La Fere?”

Athos stood. “I’m his son, Athos de La Fere.”

“Monsieur, your father is stable. It was a mild heart attack, but he really needs to make some changes if he doesn’t want a repeat and it will most certainly be worse next time. We would like to keep him for a few days though,” the doctor said.

“May I see him?” Athos asked.

“For few minutes, yes,” the doctor said.

Athos considered asking the doctor if David could see his father, but decided he wanted to see him first to find out if he wanted to see David.

Athos entered the hospital room where his father was resting. Upon seeing his father it struck him how fragile he looked. He was a thin man, always had been. He always seemed to look years older than he really was.

“Father,” Athos approached the bed.

Robert blinked a few times focusing on Athos finally. “Olivier,” he said.

“Father, I spoke with David a week ago. He told me about you two.”

“I know,” Robert pursed his lips, a look of irritation on his face. “I never meant for you to learn about that.”

“Father,” Athos took a deep breath releasing it heavily. “Do you love him?”

“I really don’t think that’s any of your business,” Robert said.

Athos felt like shouting at the man, but refrained. “I’ll ask the doctor if they would allow David to see you if you wish.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Robert said, but Athos wasn’t buying it.

“I have more to say, but now is not the time,” Athos said. “I’ll leave you to rest. Call me if you need a ride home. I’ll see if David can come in to see you.”

His father wouldn’t look at Athos. It looked as if as if he was fighting back emotions he had been hiding for years. It left Athos shaken.

He left the room to find the doctor and ask him if David could see his father. He waited long enough to make sure the doctor had given his permission and watched as David entered the hospital room. The position he stood at gave him a glimpse of the two men as David leaned down framing his father’s face with both hands and pressing a kiss to his forehead. His father to Athos’ surprise grabbed hold of each of David’s wrists and held them in place.

Athos turned quickly and headed back to where Aramis was waiting for him. Aramis stood up meeting him halfway offering him a hug for which he gratefully accepted.

“Come on,” Aramis said pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get you home.”

Athos nodded and let Aramis lead him out of the hospital.

TM

When Athos arrived home he walked in not finding Sylvie in the living room. He checked the children’s room and they were down for their naps. Last he walked into his and Sylvie’s room. She was curled up under an afghan.

Athos climbed onto the bed curling up behind Sylvie wrapping an arm gently around her waist. After a few moments she stirred and turned around in his arms. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. Not saying a word, she wrapped her arms around him pulling his head to rest under her chin.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Athos hadn’t heard from his father for the next two weeks, but he was getting text messages from David. In fact the texts were coming in daily. David was practically giving him a running commentary on his father’s days.

Then a call came one day while Athos was getting ready for work. It was a shock to see it was from his father. “Hello?” He was at a loss for words.

“Oli-Athos,” Robert said. “I was wondering if you would come over for dinner some time. I-that is, David and I have something we want to discuss with you.”

Athos caught Sylvie’s attention. She had been watching intently from the other side of their room.

“And,” Robert said. “Bring your wife and children if you like.” There was a long awkward silence before it was finally broken.

“Father, you’ve never said a kind word about my wife, nor have you shown the slightest interest in meeting my children,” Athos said.

“I apologize for that, Athos.”

Athos couldn’t help the cringe; it was too bizarre hearing his father calling him by his preferred name.

“I’ll think about it,” Athos said. “And discuss it with Sylvie.”

“Of course,” Robert said.

The conversation ended awkwardly eventually. Athos looked up at Sylvie telling her what that was all about.

“I’ll come with you if you want to do this,” Sylvie said. “We’ll wait and decide if we want to introduce the children.”

Athos crossed the room wrapping his arms around Sylvie. “Have I told you how lucky I am?”

Sylvie smiled at him kissing him softly. “So?” She asked.

“Just you and me?” He asked and she nodded. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“I don’t want you to have to deal with him alone anymore. You don’t need to protect me from him. I’ve dealt with worse,” she said.

Athos tipped his head to the side considering. He wasn’t so sure she had, but he wasn’t going to question it. “All right,” he said. “I’ll call him back later; he can squirm a bit.”

They kissed again before a cry got their attention. They entered the children’s room together each taking one child.

TM

D’Artagnan and Constance offered to watch the children a few nights later when Athos and Sylvie planned to have dinner with Athos’ father and David.

Dressed in a dark pink floral dress and a lightweight matching button down sweater, Sylvie tucked her arm under Athos’ arm. He was wearing khakis, a dark blue button down shirt open at the collar and a dark brown blazer.

They walked up to the house. It was the house he grew up in. It held many painful memories and Athos continued to ask himself if he was doing the right thing.

The front door opened and the housekeeper, Henrietta greeted them. She had been with the family since Athos could remember.

“Henrietta,” Athos said. “I’d like you to meet my wife, Sylvie.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Madame,” she said.

“Please call me Sylvie.”  

Henrietta smiled at them brightly. “Athos, I’m so happy for you. I think you’re good for him, Sylvie.”

Athos and Sylvie smiled at each other as they were led into the sitting room. They were greeted by both Robert and David.

David was charming, but it didn’t feel like a show. “We’re so glad to finally meet you, Sylvie,” he said.

“Yes,” Robert began. “I wish to make amends. I’ve been an old fool.”

“M. de La Fere, I’m glad we are finally meeting,” Sylvie said. “You have a lovely home.”

Robert’s eyes swept the room quickly. “It’s been a bit cold for some time here.”

There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted a moment.

“Please, sit,” David finally said.

They sat down. Sylvie and Athos sat on the sofa across from the other two who occupied straight back chairs.

“Would either of you like a drink?” David asked.

“None for me,” Sylvie said. “I’m still nursing.”

Athos turned down the offer as well; he wanted to stay clear headed this night. And it was too much of a crutch during stressful times.

Henrietta broke the strained silence telling them dinner was ready.

For the next half an hour David did his best to keep things from getting more awkward than they already were.

“Father, was there a specific reason you wanted to see me?” Athos finally asked.

Robert took a deep breath accepting the offered hand from David to Athos’ surprise. “Athos, David and I are getting married.”

“I see,” Athos said. He honestly didn’t know how to respond to this. There were so many questions he still had. Most of those questions had to do with his mother. Did she know about Robert and David? What about her happiness? Was she duped into a marriage where she unwittingly played the role of her husband’s beard?

“We were thinking about having the wedding at the chateau,” Robert said.

Athos felt Sylvie’s hand wrap around his under the table. He felt her give it a squeeze.

“Maybe we should rent it out to wedding parties,” Sylvie joked. It fell flat, but Athos appreciated the attempt. It certainly had been used for a lot of weddings in the last few years.

“Well, we should probably get going,” Athos said. “Get home to the children.”

“Of course,” Robert said.

Athos winced inwardly. His father looked hurt. He never thought he would see that from his father. And he caused it.

They found themselves outside the house a few minutes later. Athos had no idea how he managed to make that exit without a complete meltdown.

“Athos,” Sylvie said as they walked to the car.

“Not right now,” he said.

“All right,” she said.

They drove back home in silence. The children were staying at d’Artagnan and Constance’s so they would pick them up in the morning. Athos walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch.

“It’s like my mother never existed for him,” Athos said.

Sylvie sat down next to Athos pulling him close to her.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For the last few days Athos had been doing his best to just forget about his father. It worked mostly, but Sylvie felt the anger and frustration coming from him. He was short with everyone.

Even their children were sensing the tension. Olivia was having difficulty sleeping. Even Raoul was having difficulty. Nursing him suddenly became difficult.

Sylvie was on her way to the community center where she volunteered. She had the children with her and that was an exercise in patience.

She smiled when she saw Elodie pull up next to her in the parking lot.

“Need help?” Elodie asked.

“Please,” Sylvie said.

Together they got the children into the two seater stroller and headed into the building. Elodie volunteered as a nurse for the community center. Some of Sylvie’s former students spent time at the community center. A lot of the kids had working parents and the center was the best place for them when they weren’t at school.

Sylvie followed Elodie into the nurse’s office and sat down in the unoccupied chair in the room.

“Penny for them,” Elodie said.

Sylvie smirked. “Is that all you’re offering?”

Elodie laughed sitting across from Sylvie. “Come on, give.”

“This whole thing with Athos’ father has him completely on edge. I’m worried about him. Drinking used to be his coping mechanism,” she said.

“You’re worried he’s going to start that again?” Elodie asked.

Sylvie shrugged. “I don’t know what he’s going to do. He’s gotten through other stresses without it.”

A knock on the door interrupted them. It opened to a familiar face for Sylvie. “Jean-Pierre, what have you gotten into now?” There was a teasing note in Sylvie’s voice as she spoke to her former student.

The boy held out his right hand. A tiny splinter was sticking out of his index finger.

“Ouch,” Elodie looked on in sympathy. “Come on, then,” she patted the exam table where he hoped on.

“I’ll see you later,” Sylvie said.

“Catch me before you leave,” Elodie said.

Sylvie stepped out of the nurse’s station just as Jean-Pierre let out a yelp. She closed the door behind her and leaned over fussing with the children before continuing on.

She came upon the main office where Annabelle Joubert was also volunteering. “Annabelle, how goes the wars?” Sylvie asked.

Annabelle chuckled. “People seem to be behaving themselves for the moment. Do you have the children with you?”

“I do,” Sylvie said coming around the counter so she was next to Annabelle.

Annabelle felt around across the desk and then down until she reached the back of the stroller.

Sylvie watched as she gently felt around until her hand landed on a small arm. “Olivia, do you remember Annabelle?” Sylvie asked. Her daughter had been unusually quiet.

“She’s grown so much,” Annabelle said.

“Would you like to hold Raoul?” Sylvie asked.

“Oh, I’d love to.”

Sylvie walked over taking Raoul out of the stroller and carefully helping him into Annabelle’s arms.

The office door swung open, but Sylvie wasn’t really paying attention. “Excuse me, I was told I should find an Annabelle Joubert.” The voice was suddenly familiar to Sylvie and she looked up surprised. “Oh Sylvie,” David Brown said.

“David, what brings you here?” Sylvie asked.

“Volunteering,” he said. “I volunteered once last month, but hadn’t had any time to come back until today.”

“Well, David, let me introduce you to Madame Joubert,” Sylvie said.

Sylvie took Raoul from Annabelle while she took care of the new arrival. Sylvie put Raoul back into her stroller only half listening to the conversation between Annabelle and David.

“Sylvie, would you mind showing M. Brown to room 213?” Annabelle asked.

Sylvie had to take a moment to realize what Annabelle was asking her. “Of course,” she said.

She told Annabelle she would see her later before going out the office door with David following.

“Sorry about this,” David said. “This must be rather awkward.”

Sylvie smiled, but it felt forced. “It’s fine,” she said. “So, what are you volunteering to do?”

“I’m speaking to a group of teenagers about to go off to university who have interest in the law,” he said.

Sylvie nodded.

“You have beautiful children,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said. “Well, here we are,” she said a few minutes later. “Good luck.”

After he nodded entering the room and the door closed, Sylvie leaned against the wall next to the door.

TM

It was a couple hours later and Sylvie was exhausted. She stuck her head in the nurse’s station finding Elodie sitting at the desk doing some paper work.

“Hey,” Elodie said seeing her. “How was your day?”

“Exhausting,” Sylvie said coming into the room pulling the stroller over next to her chair. “You would not believe who I ran into.”

“Oh God,” Elodie gasped as Sylvie relayed her run in with David Brown. “That must have been…”

“Awkward?” Sylvie said. “Yeah. Are you ready to go yet?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Elodie said. She grabbed her things and followed Sylvie out.

She must have been more tired than she realized when Sylvie nearly collided the stroller into David a minute later. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, my fault,” he said.

Elodie’s cellphone rang. She took a step back answering the phone.

More awkwardness ensued as Sylvie stood waiting for her friend before her own cellphone rang. “Hello.”

“Sylvie, don’t panic?” Sylvie realized it was Constance. “Con, that’s not a good way to keep me from panicking and you know that.”

“Athos has a minor injury. Broken arm. Porthos has a concussion. Aramis is talking to Elodie right now,” Constance said. “They’re fine.”

“How?” Sylvie suddenly wondered why she was asking how. She did not care for the gruesome details of her husband’s job.

“It’s almost comical except for the injuries,” Constance kind of trailed off.

“Constance,” Sylvie was tempted to call her friend by her full name, middle name included.

“Well, our suspect was more a nuisance than dangerous,” Constance said. “He tripped Athos and then Porthos went to try to catch Athos and they both went down together where Athos broke his arm and Porthos knocked his head on the pavement,” she said.

“I see. Do I need to pick up Athos?” Sylvie asked.

“No, d’Artagnan will drop him home in a few minutes and Aramis will take care of getting Porthos home,” Constance said.

“All right, thank you,” Sylvie said. She finished her call and looked up remembering David was standing there.

“Is everything all right?” David asked.

“Athos just broke his arm,” Sylvie said.

David was silent for a long moment. He seemed to want to say something, but was hesitant. “Robert worries about Athos. He never liked him going into police work.”

“Sylvie,” Elodie said. “I’m guessing you got a call too. I need to pick up Marie-Cessette.”

“It was nice seeing you, Sylvie,” David said slipping out the door ahead of them.

“Was that him?” Elodie asked and Sylvie nodded.

TM

Sylvie made it home just in time for d’Artagnan’s arrival with Athos. “Need any help?” d’Artagnan asked as Sylvie got out of her car.

“You are a lifesaver,” Sylvie said accepting the help.

Athos appeared next to Sylvie, left arm encased just below the elbow in a dark blue cast. They kissed quickly heading up to the apartment.

“Aramis tried to convince Athos to get a cast in a lighter caller,” d’Artagnan said following them up.

“His first suggestion was pink,” Athos said.

Sylvie chuckled despite herself. “Well, I’m just glad you and Porthos weren’t hurt worse.”

D’Artagnan handed Sylvie the bottle of painkillers.

“Thank you, d’Artagnan,” Sylvie said seeing him out. She turned and looked at her husband. “Does it hurt?”

“Not at the moment.” He said.

She sighed considering waiting to tell him about David, but decided the sooner the better. They walked into the children’s room with them still in the stroller.

“Papa,” Olivia wrapped her arms around his leg as soon as she was on the floor.

“Nap time, Livia,” Sylvie said carrying Raoul to his crib.

“K,” she said climbing onto her bed.

Sylvie shared a look with Athos. Their daughter hated naps and never agreed when she had to take one.

They tucked her in and closed the door. “I saw David Brown at the community center today,” Sylvie said.

“Oh? What was he doing there?” Athos was calm not showing a hint of emotion.

“He was doing some volunteer work,” she said sitting down on the couch with Athos. “He was next to me when Constance called about you and Porthos. He told me your father worries about you. He didn’t like that you went into police work.”

Sylvie bit her lower lip waiting for some reaction. She just didn’t know what that reaction was going to be.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” he said.

His cellphone beeped a text message. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. His eyes widened in surprise. “My father texted me.” His father never texted. “He wants to talk to me. Just him and me.”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Athos took a few days before responding to his father. This time it was an expensive restaurant his father invited him to. The previous days Athos had begun to see the stress put on his family. The children were out of sorts and Sylvie seemed to be holding herself as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Sweetheart,” Athos came up behind his wife where she was standing at the changing table dressing Raoul.

He caught her shoulders tensing and winced. He wrapped his arms around her waist being careful of his casted arm. “I’m sorry I’ve been impossible to live with lately.”

Sylvie released a light laugh. “I just wish there was something I could do to help,” she paused a moment and Athos could feel she was trying to say something she didn’t want to or know how to. “I worry what this is doing to you.”

She picked up Raoul and Athos released her to place him in his crib. She turned around and looked at him. He could see the worry on her face.

“How is your arm feeling?” She asked.

He was a little surprised and confused by the sudden change in subject. “It’s not bad.”

“How’s the pain?” She asked.

“It’s not bad. Sylvie?”

She guided him out of the children’s room and into their room. “Don’t misunderstand, it’s just that you haven’t always had the best coping mechanisms.”

Athos took a deep breath. Now he understood. “Sylvie.” He walked her to the edge of their bed and sat next to her. “Believe me, I think about the fact I haven’t had the best ways of coping more than ever. The last thing I want is to lose you or the children. I am sorry I haven’t talked to you more about it to reassure you,” he took her hand in his. “I can’t guarantee I’ll always make the right choices, but please never feel you can’t talk to me if you’re worried.”

Sylvie sank into Athos’ side resting her head on his shoulder. “So, you’ll be seeing your father tomorrow.”

“Yes,” he said.

“Papa! Maman!” Olivia came in holding out a piece of paper.

“What’s this, Cherie?” Athos asked accepting the paper from his daughter. He took a look at her art work and shared a smile with Sylvie. Neither one could make heads or tails of what she had drawn, but it was as beautiful as all the rest.

“No, you got it the wrong way,” Olivia squeezed between them sitting on the edge of the bed with them. She turned the paper so the top was at the bottom.

“Oh, of course,” Athos said winking at Sylvie over Olivia’s head as their daughter proceeded to explain her piece of art to them.

TM

Athos arrived at the restaurant. He was led to his father’s table. He remembered being at this restaurant a few times as a teen with his brother and parents. His father used these dinners as a way to introduce Athos and Thomas to his colleagues showing them off hoping they would follow in his footsteps.

“Athos, thank you for agreeing to see me,” Robert said.

“Father, did maman know about you and David?” Athos was tired of the secrets. He just wanted the truth.

“Athos, there was no me and David when your mother was alive,” Robert said.

“Do you really think that’s being honest?” Athos asked.

Before Robert could respond the waiter arrived. They gave him their orders and were left alone again.

“Nothing ever happened between us while she was alive,” Robert’s voice strained as he tried to keep his voice down.

“Father, if you didn’t want any of this to come out, why ask me _here_ for this conversation?” Athos asked.

“Athos, please,” Robert said. “I am trying.”

“Did you love her?” Athos asked. “Did you love my mother?”

“I cared for her,” Robert said. “We knew we weren’t in love. Her parents expected her to marry. My father expected it of me. He expected an heir. Your mother wanted children. She had her bookstore and her children.”

Athos felt a stab of pain thinking about that bookstore. He wished he could have kept it, but it just wasn’t making any money anymore. No one appreciated books anymore. Everyone had a kindle or other electronic device to read their books.

“She would not have blamed you for selling the bookstore,” Robert said.

Athos blinked several times trying to take in what his father had just said. How did he know what he was thinking?

“She and you loved that place as much as you both loved the library in your grandmere’s house. She and your grandmere got along very well. Your mother was devastated when she died.”

Athos remembered the day his grandmere passed. It happened so suddenly and Athos was off at university when it happened.

“Athos, yes, she knew. Your mother knew I was gay,” he chuckled. Robert actually chuckled. Athos suddenly wondered if he had fallen asleep and was actually in some bizarre dream. “She tried to call me on David, but I denied it. And she continued to needle me about him. And when she was diagnosed with cancer she made me promise to find someone if not David to love.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Athos said.

“I realize I can never make up for all the pain I put you through. I am bigoted, entitled, set in my ways…”

“At least you’re finally being honest about all of that,” Athos said.

Robert shrugged one shoulder. “Your mother and I became friends at university. She knew I was gay as far back as then. We were always friends. I know it didn’t seem like it, we lived such separate lives.”

“I need time to think about all of this,” Athos said. “And I still have the house to decide on.”

“I know this is a lot,” Robert said. “David described your children. They sound beautiful.”

“Just give me time,” Athos said.

“Of course.”

The waiter arrived with their food. Athos looked down at his plate and lost his appetite. “I need to go,” he said standing and pulling out his wallet.

“No, this is on me,” Robert said. “Go be with your family.”

Athos hesitated for only a moment before departing. His mind was swimming. He was confused and hurt. Nothing seemed real. When he arrived home he found Sylvie sitting on the couch. Livia sat next to her while Sylvie held Raoul in her arms.

“Hi,” Sylvie said.

Athos sat down next to his wife and kissed her on the mouth. This was real. He kissed the top of his son’s head and then his daughters.

“How was it?” Sylvie asked.

“Let’s just say I learned a lot.” He kissed her on the temple. “I’ll tell you more later.”

“Papa,” Livia came over to Athos climbing on his lap.

“How was your day, Cherie?” He asked holding his daughter close to him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this conversation between Athos and his father makes sense.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was the beginning of December. Cold and wet chilled every Parisian to the bone. Most days were gloomy with little sun shine.

Sylvie was back to work teaching a new class of seven year olds. The children were in daycare near the police station Athos worked.

It had been weeks since Athos had spoken to his father. He had forced himself to do better. Putting his father out of his mind seemed to help most days. But there were days he would think about him. During those times he tried to put himself in his father’s position. It wasn’t that he didn’t sympathize with his father, he just hated the thought his mother had been trapped in this.

Athos was staring at his paperwork trying to focus. He decided he had been sitting at his desk doing paperwork for far too long.

His cell phone rang and he sighed happily at the distraction.

“Hello?” He didn’t recognize the number and it was displayed as unknown.

“Is this Det. Olivier Athos de La Fere?” A man asked.

“Yes.” Athos pushed back from his desk feeling uneasy suddenly.

“This is Officer Bruchard, I’m at the scene of an accident and one the victims had your card,” the officer said.

“Who is the victim?” Athos asked.

“A David Brown.”

Athos felt his stomach plummet. “Is he alive?”

“Yes, but he’s pretty bad. They’re working on him now here at the scene. If I may ask, how do you know him?” The officer asked.

“He’s my father’s fiancée,” Athos said. Suddenly he felt movement around him and realized his friends were surrounding him. “I’ll let my father know. We’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Athos hung up after getting a little more detail and looked at the others. “David was in a car accident. Ice seems to be the culprit,” he blinked and shook his head trying to dispel the memories of a similar accident over a year earlier. He glanced over noticing Constance unconsciously holding her previously injured arm from the accident. It had been a long recovery, but she was eventually able to return to active duty.

“Do you want one of us to come along?” d’Artagnan asked.

“No, thanks,” he smiled at them. “I’m going to go pick up my father and tell him myself.” Athos grabbed his coat and scarf after putting away his glasses. “I’ll be fine.”

TM

Athos stood at his father’s front door ringing the bell. Henrietta opened the door greeting him. She smiled warmly only to shift quickly to a frown. “Athos, is everything all right?”

“Henrietta, is my father here?” He asked.

“Yes, he’s in his office.”

“Henrietta, David was in a car accident,” Athos said.

She gasped holding her hand to her mouth. “How is he?”

“He’s alive, but I don’t know much more than that,” he said.

She waved her hand towards the hall that led to his father’s office. He continued on past her. He stood in front of the door of his father’s office. Taking a breath, he knocked softly.

“Henrietta, this better be important.”

Athos went ahead opening the door and stepped in. It had been a while since he had been in this office. It was as impersonal as he remembered it. There were no pictures. The furniture was the most uncomfortable Athos had ever experienced. Of course he and Thomas were forbidden to even sit on any of the furniture when they were kids. It was all quite functional.

“Athos,” Robert looked up surprised.

“Father, I received a call. David was in a car accident.”

“Is he…?” Robert faltered sitting back down in his chair.

“He’s alive, but it sounded bad. I’ll take you to the hospital if you like.”

Robert sat looking lost for several seconds.

“Father,” Athos said.

“Yes, of course,” Robert said getting up. They crossed the room and headed out to the front door where Henrietta stood as if she had been waiting the entire time. She held Robert’s coat out to him. “Thank you, Henrietta,” Robert said.

Robert followed Athos out the door. Athos kept glancing at his father startled by his demeanor. He had never seen this from him before.

He didn’t remember his father being upset over his mother’s death, but then Athos had to admit he wasn’t in any place to notice at the time. In fact the whole time of his mother’s cancer was a bit of a haze for Athos.

The drive to the hospital was in complete silence. Athos continued to glance over at his father every once in a while. He found him sitting up straight and rigid, staring forward.

They arrived at the hospital. It took a while to find out where to go and when they found someone to speak to they were told to wait. Athos had to do all the talking as his father continued to stare off somewhere in front of him.

“Do you want some coffee?” Athos asked.

“Hmm?” Robert looked at him blankly.

“Coffee?” Athos repeated.

“No,” Robert said.

Athos’ phone alerted him to a text. He pulled it out. It was from Sylvie. He realized it was nearly five. He berated himself for not thinking about the time.

_Sylvie: Heard from Con about David. Any news?_

_Athos: Nothing yet. Waiting. Sorry didn’t call u._

_Sylvie: it’s fine._ _J_ _Call when u can. I have the kids. Love u._

_Athos: I will. Love u 2._

“Sylvie?” Robert’s voice startled Athos.

“Yes, I forgot to call her.”

“Is everything all right? If you need to go…”

“No, it’s fine,” Athos said.

“I hate being in hospitals,” Robert said.

“I think most people do,” Athos said.

Robert gave a wry smile. “Too many times in here with your mother. And it’s always so bloody cold. It made it difficult every time they tried to find a vein in her arm.”

Athos looked at his father surprised. He honestly didn’t think his father had ever gone with his mother to the hospital after the cancer diagnosis. Except in the end where she had died after a few days at the hospital.

She had gone through chemo, but in the end it never really helped. It just succeeded in zapping all her energy. Athos had gone with her a few times and it was a painful experience to watch her wasting away.

He didn’t know how long they had waited when a surgeon finally appeared. It was obvious he had just come out of surgery. He asked for the family of David Brown and Robert stood up taking charge.

“He’s stable, but critical,” the doctor said. “He’s in a coma.” The doctor went into minimal detail.

“May I see him?” Robert asked.

“Only for a few minutes,” the doctor said. “The nurse will show you where to go.”

After the doctor had walked off Robert turned to Athos looking for reassurance? Athos couldn’t say. He smiled and nodded at his father hoping he was conveying some kind of comfort. Soon a nurse guided him to the ICU and Athos pulled out his phone to call Sylvie.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Thimblerig for the idea of hospitalizing David. It really gave me the nudge I needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was late by the time Athos dropped his father off at home. David was conscious, but not very coherent and Robert wanted to stay by his side, but the hospital wouldn’t allow it. Athos had argued with him that David wouldn’t want him to make himself ill. And so they spent a silent ride back to Robert’s house.

“Is there anything I can do?” Athos asked as they sat in the driveway.

“No thank you,” Robert said.

“Keep me informed of David’s progress?” Athos asked.

Robert nodded. “Thank you, Athos,” Robert said before getting out of the car and heading to the door.

TM

For the next couple of days Robert kept Athos updated on David’s condition. He was in pretty bad shape with broken ribs, broken arm, a concussion and internally bleeding he had to have surgery for.

Athos turned over in bed coming up next to Sylvie’s side. She turned her head looking at him and smiled at his sleepy face.

“I suppose we have to get up soon,” he said.

“We have a little time.” She kissed him gaining his attention and he wrapped his arms around her.

TM

Athos and Sylvie moved around each other in the kitchen like they had choreographed their moves. They each assumed their roles in getting the children ready for the day as well as themselves.

Athos sat down at the dinner table with Olivia next to him in her high chair getting her breakfast for her. Sylvie came out of the kitchen with her breakfast in one hand and a bottle for Raoul who lay in his bouncy chair on the table.

“You’re thinking about something,” Sylvie said.

Athos looked over his shoulder at Sylvie, a corner of his mouth raised. “It’s nothing new. It always comes back to my father these days.”

“How is David?” Sylvie asked.

“Getting better, but it’s slow. You know, I like him, I just have to question one thing about him.”

“What’s that?” Sylvie asked.

“His taste in men.”

Sylvie coughed nearly choking on the food in her mouth. Finally she managed to get her food down. “Athos.”

“Sorry, are you all right?” He turned kissing her cheek.

“You are terrible.”

“Maman,” Olivia started crying reaching out to her maman.

Athos grimaced. He probably should have thought of what he was saying in front of his daughter.

Sylvie got up handing Raoul over to Athos and picked up Olivia. “I’m okay, love.”

Athos finished feeding Raoul while Sylvie reassured their daughter.

TM

Late in the afternoon a few days later Athos received a call from his father. “Athos, I realize this is probably asking a lot,” Robert said.

“Father, I told you if you needed anything just ask,” Athos said.

“David is being released from the hospital and well…”

“Would you like me to pick him up and bring him to your house?” Athos asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Robert said. “I’ll be there with him. I hired a nurse.”

“Just tell me when to be there?” Athos said.

TM

Athos arrived at the hospital an hour later and entered David’s hospital room. David was sitting up in the bed wearing sweats. His shoes, a pair of loafers, sat on the floor. Robert stood ramrod straight next to the bed at David’s side. A nurse was with them giving instructions.

“Athos,” David greeted him, a warm smile playing across his face despite the sunken eyes and dark circles.

“David,” Athos shook his left hand as his right was held tightly to his chest in a sling and cast.

“Apologies, Margarette,” David said to the nurse.

The nurse finished up and left the room promising to be back soon with David’s discharge papers.

“Thank you for coming, Athos,” Robert said.

Athos nodded just as the nurse returned with papers and a wheelchair. A second nurse followed and they helped David up out of bed. They helped him into his shoes and then into the chair.

Robert came around with David’s coat. He helped David put his good arm in the sleeve and wrapped it around his other shoulder.

Athos led the way out to the car where the nurses helped get David into the backseat of the car. David lay across the seat. Robert climbed in next to David letting his head rest in his lap.

Athos got into the driver’s side looking at his two passengers in the rearview mirror. “Ready?” He asked them.

Athos caught a glimpse of his father brushing a hand through David’s hair. Turning back to face front, Athos pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Athos sat in the family room of his father’s house waiting for the other man. Robert was with David and the nurse making sure his fiancée was settled having just come back from the hospital.

Athos was getting restless waiting. This house brought up too many bad memories. He stood up pacing the length of the room.

On his first pass through the room he stopped at the side table noticing something. It was a book he recognized, a photo album to be precise. It was opened and Athos recognized one of the photos. Well, he recognized it in as much as it was a picture taken every year of his childhood.

It was one of many Christmas mornings. It was taken in this very room he stood. The tree was decorated to perfection in the same place as always. Athos guessed he was about ten and Thomas was eight in the picture. His mother was in the middle of her two boys watching them unwrap their presents.

Athos was fairly certain his father was standing in some corner drinking a glass of scotch. Henrietta took all the pictures on Christmas morning.

Another picture caught his attention. The family room had been decorated the same as every year for Christmas, but this one was different and it took Athos by surprise.

Athos guessed he must have been about two in the photo. His mother sat on the couch. She must have been nearly nine months pregnant with Thomas. His father was in this photo to Athos’ surprise. He was on the floor-another shocker-and Athos was sat on his father’s lap as his father helped him open a gift.

“Christmas was always your mother’s favorite holiday.”

Athos nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked to his left where his father stood next to him. He took a deep breath. “Is David settled?”

“Yes,” Robert said. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and Athos felt his stomach twist. He couldn’t help connecting his father’s remoteness to his drinking. Not that he was ever really drunk, it was just a reminder.

“Do you need anything else?” Athos asked.

“Would you like to take the photo album?” Robert asked.

Athos shook his head wondering why his father thought he would want to look through it. “No thank you.”

“Well, thank you again, Athos,” Robert said.

“It was no trouble,” Athos said grabbing his coat and putting it on.

Robert followed him to the door and they exchanged simple goodbyes before Athos walked out of the house.

TM

With everything that had been happening in the last few months the issue of the chateau had been pushed to the side and all but forgotten.

Then he got a call from his father telling him he wanted to take David to the chateau for a few days. He wanted to have a party for David’s fiftieth birthday at the house.

“I want to keep the house,” Robert told him. “I want my grandchildren to have this house growing up. I’ll take care of the house. You won’t have to worry. You can buy a house for you, Sylvie and the children.” Before Athos could respond, Robert changed the subject. “Athos, is there any chance I could ever meet them?”

“I’ll talk with Sylvie and we’ll think about it,” Athos said.

“Come and stay with us for the weekend,” Robert said. “The party is Saturday.”

When he ended the call with his father, Athos looked up as Treville and a bedraggled man looking to be about in his fifties approached.

“Sir,” Athos said.

“Athos, this is Det. Beaumount, he has reason to believe the accident your father’s fiancée was in wasn’t an accident.”

Athos blinked several times trying to take this in.

“Captain, Detective, what can you tell us?” Aramis asked from somewhere behind Athos.

Treville introduced them to the new arrival. “One of my officers, a Bruchard…”

“He called me about the accident,” Athos said.

Beaumount nodded. “He thought something wasn’t right and well to make a long story short, the brakes were tampered with.”

“Have you spoken with David about this?” Athos asked.

“I was just on my way. Thought maybe you’d like to know,” the detective said. “Courtesy call.”

Athos nodded before looking to Treville.

“Go,” the captain said.

TM

Athos made it to the front door ahead of Beaumount and knocked. The door opened with Henrietta standing inside. “Athos, what are you doing here?”

“Henrietta, are my father and David here?” Athos asked.

“Yes,” she said directing him where in the house.

They walked to the family room finding them sitting together on the couch. “Father, I apologize for the intrusion. David, how are you?”

David smiled from his seat. “Getting better. Forgive me for not standing.” Athos raised his hand and waving it dismissively. “David, this is detective Beaumount. I’m afraid he has reason to believe your accident was not an accident.”

Robert gasped sitting down again next to David clutching his hand. “Robert,” David patted Robert’s hand and Robert realized he was squeezing a bit too hard. “Gentlemen, please tell me what is going on?”

The detective sat across from them while Athos took a seat on David’s other side. The detective proceeded to fill him in on what they knew and then ask him various question all to figure out if he had any idea who might want him dead.

It took several anxious minutes before the detective was finished. He told them he would be in touch. He got up and Athos walked him out to the door.

Athos returned to the family room where Robert and David were quietly talking. Unfortunately David could think of no one who he thought would want to do kill him. He had his detractors, but he really couldn’t imagine anyone going this far.

“Athos, is David in danger?” Robert asked.

“I’ll see if I can get a patrol car watch your house,” Athos said.

“I suppose our trip to the chateau is out,” Robert said.

“I’ll stay with you at the house if you really want to go,” Athos said. “Under the circumstances I don’t think this would be a good time for Sylvie and the children to come as well, but I would like a couple members of my team to come as well.”

“Athos, we appreciate the offer, but it’s not necessary,” Robert said.

Athos shrugged his shoulders. “If you change your mind about going, please let me know. Also, I’d like a list of guests.”

“Athos?” Robert asked.

“I want a background check on all guests,” Athos said.

“But…”

“Robert,” David wrapped his hand around Robert’s wrist halting his words.

“Very well,” Robert said. “We will let you know.”

TM

“Are you sure?” Athos looked at Sylvie while she packed their bags. “I don’t know how much danger David is in.”

“Athos, I want to do this. You, Constance and d’Artagnan will be there. The children will stay with my mum. When this is all over we’ll talk about introducing the children to your father.”

Sylvie’s mum would be arriving soon to pick up the children. Sylvie insisted on going with Athos to the chateau when Robert called telling him they had decided to go after all.

“Think you can handle two days away from the children?” Athos asked because he wasn’t sure he could.

“It’s never easy, but it will be good for us to get away and it’s only two days and two nights,” Sylvie said.

It was early Saturday morning and they would be leaving as soon as Sylvie’s mum arrived.

A knock at the door got their attention. They looked at each other and walked out together to greet Carol.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Constance and d’Artagnan arrived at the chateau just as Athos and Sylvie were grabbing their bags out of their car. D’Artagnan got out and grabbed their bags while Constance joined the other two.

“Thanks again for doing this,” Athos said.

“It’s no trouble,” Constance said. “Shall we, it’s freezing out here,” she rubbed her gloved hands together.

They all walked up to the house Athos opening the door letting them in.

“Athos, good, glad you’re here.” Robert came out of the great room greeting them.

“Father, these are my friends, Constance and d’Artagnan,” Athos said.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Robert said shaking their hands. “I hired a maid, Celleste, she’ll show you to your rooms.”

“Go ahead, I need to speak with my father,” Athos said giving them an apologetic look for his father’s abruptness.

TM

Athos entered his and Sylvie’s room. She was just finishing unpacking. “So, everything all right?”

Athos took a deep breath releasing it slowly. “He’s being very polite. The guests are expected in a couple of hours. There will be a few staying for the weekend.”

Sylvie walked around to stand in front of Athos wrapping her arms around him. Athos practically sank into her arms.

When they began to separate Athos let out a hiss. Sylvie winced holding her arm up when she realized her bracelet Athos had given her that matched the setting in her engagement ring caught in Athos’ hair. With her free hand she unlatched the bracelet grabbing it to separate it from Athos’ hair.

“Sorry,” she said putting the bracelet down on the dresser.

Athos smiled kissing her.

“I need to get ready,” she said and turned to go into the bathroom to take a shower.

There was a knock on the door and Athos opened it enough to stick his head out. It was d’Artagnan.

“Constance is getting ready for the party,” d’Artagnan said.

Athos stepped out of the bedroom closing the door. “Sylvie too.”

“So, anything we need to look for specifically?” d’Artagnan asked.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Athos said. “David had no ideas who it could be and none of the background checks gave any clues. They’re all a bit questionable, but that goes with the territory of being corporate attorneys.”

“All right, I better get back and get ready too,” d’Artagnan said.

Athos nodded and walked back into the bedroom. Sylvie was finished in the shower and he took his turn. By the time he was finished with his shower and dressed, his shirt still unbutton at the top and his tie in one hand, Sylvie was getting her dress on.

“Would you get my zipper?” She asked.

Athos moved over behind Sylvie as they faced the mirror. “You look beautiful.”

She squirmed a little. “I’m not used to such an expensive dress.”

Friday after work Sylvie and Constance had gone shopping for their dresses while Athos took d’Artagnan tuxedo shopping. Sylvie nearly had a heart-attack over the price, but Athos insisted. His father and his colleagues would expect nothing less.

“Would you help me with this?” Athos dangled his tie from his fore finger and thumb.

Sylvie turned and smirked at him. “Bowtie?”

“My father prefers the classic tux. He’d also smell a clip on a mile away.”

Sylvie maneuvered Athos around so he was facing the mirror and she was behind him. She put her arms over his shoulders turning and knotting the bowtie until she had it lying straight and smooth. Athos grabbed one of her hands before pulling it away giving it a quick kiss.

A knock on the door interrupted anything more. Athos exited the bathroom to answer the door. Constance and d’Artagnan stood outside. Constance was beautifully dressed and put together, but d’Artagnan looked much like Athos did a moment ago. He held his bowtie from his fingers as well.

“Come in, I married a bowtie genius.”

The two arrivals looked at him curiously. They walked in just as Sylvie stepped out of the bathroom.

“Come on,” she said pointing towards the bathroom with her thumb over her shoulder.

Athos and Constance stood at the doorway of the bathroom watching the proceedings.

“How do you know how to tie a bowtie so well?” Constance asked.

“My father loved to wear them. He would never wear a clip on. Stand still,” Sylvie grabbed d’Artagnan’s shoulders stilling him. “Charles.”

“Sylvie.”

Constance and Athos looked at each other and smirked hearing d’Artagnan whine at the mention of his first name.

“Done,” Sylvie said.

“Ready?” Athos asked all of them.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The guests began arriving. Athos watched as each guest entered the house and was greeted by his father. David, still recuperating from his accident, sat in the great room greeting each person as they entered. Constance and d’Artagnan were watching with David.

Twenty minutes into the party the doorbell rang. Athos was certain everyone who was invited had arrived. He followed his father standing back enough he would not be immediately seen by the new arrival.

Athos very nearly swore out loud. Louis Bourbon walked in followed by a blond man, eyes an icy blue.

Robert chatted with Louis at the door. Athos could see the tension from his father. He was clearly unhappy about this new arrival. Athos was not too keen on seeing his boss this weekend either.

How Louis had come without a security detail, Athos wanted to know.

“Ah, Det. de la Fere,” Louis greeted politely, but Athos could see the irritation in the other man’s eyes. Athos’ team was not exactly Louis’ favorite since his divorce and the discovery of his ex-wife’s relationship with Aramis.

“Sir,” Athos was just as polite. “I wasn’t aware you would be coming to my father’s party.”

“Yes, it was kept quiet for security reasons you understand.”

“Of course,” Athos nodded.

“Detective my solicitor Edgar Rocheforte,” Louis said introducing the man beside him.

“Detective, always a pleasure to meet one of France’s finest.”

Athos felt a shiver up his spine. The man gave him the creeps and he had only just met him knowing almost nothing about him. He was going to have words with his father.

Athos stepped quickly to his father’s side as the new arrivals continued through the house. He guided his father gently by the arm passing the open doors of the great room and getting Constance’s attention with a single look.

Constance smiled politely at the guest she had been chatting with and walked over to Athos. “Athos, what is Bourbon doing here?” She asked.

“I’m about to find out,” Athos said. “In the meantime, keep an eye on his companion, Edgar Rochforte, his solicitor.”

“Athos,” Robert started.

“Not now,” Athos said, his voice as casual as if he were discussing the weather, but his eyes spoke volumes.

Constance left them quickly to speak with d’Artagnan.

Athos caught Sylvie’s attention across the room where she was sat with David chatting amiably. Athos offered her a smile, and a nod to his father. She seemed to understand what he was trying to communicate and smiled back with a nod before returning her attention to David.

“Kitchen, now,” Athos said under his breath.

He walked with his father into the kitchen. “Out,” he said to the hired chef and his crew. They looked to Robert who nodded his head and the room became empty save Athos and his father.

“Why didn’t you tell me my boss was invited?”

“Athos, he insisted this be kept completely quiet,” Robert said. “He’s an important man David’s firm has been trying to court. Of course with Rocheforte as his lawyer I’m not sure how possible gaining him as a client will be.”

“What do you know of Rocheforte?” Athos asked.

“He used to work for David’s firm. But one day he just up and quit.”

“When was this and did anything particular happen around the time he quit?” Athos asked.

Robert shrugged. “It was about a year ago David made named partner around that time.”

“I’m going to need to speak to David about this,” Athos said.

“Later,” Robert said. “He should enjoy this day.”

“Father, whose idea was this party?” Athos asked. He couldn’t help wondering if David was truly enjoying himself.

“I suggested it,” Robert said. “David approved. He has many friends at his firm who like him and have no trouble with him being gay.”

“What about people in your firm?” Athos asked. He didn’t recall there being a single guest from his father’s firm.

“No, I do my job and go home. It’s my firm. I’m the only named partner.”

This surprised Athos, he remembered at least two other names on the letterhead of his father’s firm.

Athos decided this was not the time to go into this subject. “Very well, but I will be talking to David before this weekend is over.”

“Of course,” Robert said.

They returned to the party. Athos joined his wife who was now standing with Constance. He guided her away to a corner of the room where she released a heavy breath. “How are you doing?” He asked her.

“As best as I can with this group. I’m just glad Constance and d’Artagnan are here. And David.” She added causing Athos to raise his eyebrows in surprise. “He’s surprisingly down to earth,” she said. “Nothing like these snobbish people.”

“Like my father,” Athos said.

“Athos,” she said looking apologetic.

“No.” He smiled at her. “It’s alright, you’re right. That’s why I have kept myself so far away from all of this and tried to keep this house from him.”

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t be.” He grabbed one of her hands in both of his giving it a squeeze.

“So, who’s that with Louis Bourbon?” Sylvie asked changing the subject.

“That is something I would very much like to know,” Athos said. He shrugged his shoulders. “He’s Louis’ lawyer, but there’s more I need to know. I was not expecting Louis either.”

“Armand, no,” David’s voice carried across the room over to Athos and Sylvie. David was sitting with Armand Richlieu, the first name on the letterhead of David’s firm. It seemed they were having a disagreement.

Robert came around suddenly sitting next to David. He began to speak to Richlieu, who seemed to be rather put out, in a whisper. A mask of politeness covered Richlieu’s face and he quickly stood heading over towards Louis. What was said between Richlieu and Louis could not be heard and neither one’s expression betrayed a single thing.

Looking back at David, Athos couldn’t help noticing he looked shaken.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The party had been held early in the afternoon since David was still recuperating from his car accident. Athos stood alongside Sylvie, d’Artagnan and Constance as the guests began to leave.

“So, who are the guests that are staying?” d’Artagnan asked.

“Richlieu, Louis and Rochefort,” Athos said.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Constance said.

“Apparently Richlieu wants Louis as a client,” Athos said. “I have a feeling David is not happy about this.”

Once all the guests that were leaving had gone, Athos went in search of his father. He found him in the library. Athos walked over to his father who seemed distracted.

“Whatever is going on, David doesn’t seem to be happy about it.”

“I’m trying to help him,” Robert said. “It will be the best thing for his firm.”

Athos sighed. His father didn’t seem to understand how his business choices could affect his personal life.

“What do you know about Rochefort?” Athos asked.

“He’s a bastard.” The words came out so smooth, no hesitation. “He’s also a good lawyer.”

“Is Richlieu trying to get him back as well?” Athos asked.

“If he could get Louis back without him he would, but I’m not sure that’s possible now,” Robert turned to finally face Athos. “David doesn’t want him back either.”

A knock on the door interrupted them. Athos crossed the room and opened the door. He smiled seeing Sylvie.

“Sorry to interrupt, but David was wondering where Robert was.”

Robert appeared behind Athos. “Thank you, Sylvie,” he said. “I should check on him.” He walked past them towards the stairs.

“What happened?” Sylvie asked.

“Rochefort is our number one suspect,” Athos said repeating his conversation with his father.

“Oh God,” Sylvie covered her mouth with her hand.

“I think I should call Treville and maybe see if Aramis and Porthos can come.” Athos pulled out his cellphone making the calls.

He spoke with Treville first and his captain was in agreement that he should be there.

He was on a three way call with Porthos and Aramis. “I’m sorry this is interfering with your weekend,” he said.

“It’s alright,” Porthos said.

“Is there a particular dress code?” Aramis asked.

“No, we already had the formal party. It should be casual from here on out.”

“We’ll be there in a couple hours,” Porthos said.

Athos walked over to Sylvie who was sitting on the library couch talking quietly on the phone. “We’ll see tomorrow, mum,” she said before hanging up.

“How are the children?” Athos asked.

“Well, I don’t know about the children, but my mother is in heaven in all her grandmother glory,” she said smiling.

Athos chuckled leaning in to kiss her.

“Do you think we can get out of these?” Sylvie indicated her dress and his tux when they parted.

“Well, I plan to whether my father likes it or not,” he said. “He’s having a special dinner cooked for David later.”

They got up from the couch and walked towards their room running into Constance and d’Artagnan on their way. Athos filled them in on his calls to Treville and the rest of their team.

“Treville must be having kittens,” Constance said.

Athos raised his eyebrows amused at her wording. “Yes, you could say that. Finding out Louis was here without a security detail did not please him. We should take turns changing,” he said. “I want to keep an eye on Rochefort.”

“He was having a chat with Louis in the great room when we left them,” d’Artagnan said

“I’ll go keep them company while you three go change,” Athos said.

When Athos came down entering the great room he found Richlieu attempting another conversation with David and Robert trying to play referee. It didn’t seem to be going well.

Rochefort and Louis were sitting in the far corner in two wingback chairs. Athos couldn’t tell what the tone was with that conversation.

Athos walked over to the couch where Richlieu had just vacated his spot next to David leaving the room suddenly. Robert sat on David’s other side. Athos straightened his throat getting their attention.

“David, I apologize for not having wished you a happy birthday yet,” Athos said.

David smiled looking slightly more relaxed. “Thank you Athos. I’m sorry for all the fuss. I told Robert it was unnecessary.”

“I’m sure he meant well,” Athos said meeting his father’s gaze receiving a slight nod in gratitude.

“He usually does,” David said squeezing Robert’s hand.

A few minutes later, Constance and d’Artagnan appeared changed out of their formal wear.

“Excuse me, I think I’ll go change out of this,” Athos said indicating his tux with a tug of his bowtie. He nodded to his friends on his way up the stairs.

When he walked into his room he found Sylvie crouched on the floor looking under the bed.

“Sweetheart, is everything alright?” He asked.

Sylvie’s head came up startled. “I can’t find my bracelet; the one you gave me that matches my engagement ring.”

“Where did you last see it?” He asked kneeling on the floor next to her.

“Before the party, remember, it caught in your hair so I took it off and put it on the dresser.”

He nodded. “You didn’t put it back on?” He asked.

“No,” she sounded defensive.

“Sylvie, it’s alright,” he said. “It’s just a bracelet.”

“It’s not just a bracelet,” she said.

“I’ll ask my father talk speak with the staff and see if anyone has seen it,” Athos said.

“I don’t want anyone to lose their job,” she said.

“I’ll ask Constance to make some discreet inquiries. I promise no one will lose their job if they’re honest.”

Athos didn’t have anything more than the caretaker Albert, his wife and a maid who came to clean a couple times a month. But his father was keen to hire more of a staff now that he was more involved with the house. Much as he hadn’t wanted his father’s hands on this house, he really didn’t have much of a choice with his financial difficulties taking care of it.

Sylvie let out a breath and nodded.

“Alright, I’ll change and we can talk with Constance,” he said kissing Sylvie on the cheek.

TM

After Athos and Sylvie quietly spoke to Constance about the bracelet there was a new arrival at the house. Athos looked at his watch surprised thinking it was Treville or the rest of his team. It seemed a bit early for them to arrive.

He answered the door. A young woman, with red curly hair stood on the other side of the door. “Can I help you?” He asked.

“I’m Adele Bisset,” she said. “Arma-M. Richlieu’s secretary.”

Richlieu appeared suddenly. “Good, you’re here. Please come with me, Adele.”

He whisked her off up the stairs. Athos shook his head.

Athos returned to the great room where d’Artagnan was sitting with Sylvie and David.

“Where’s Constance?” Athos asked.

“Keeping an eye on things discreetly,” d’Artagnan said.

Athos nodded.

“Robert is talking with Rochefort and Louis in the library,” David said.

Athos sat down next to Sylvie resting his arm behind her back on the back of the couch. He thought should probably go up to the library and check on them.

“If you’ll excuse me, I think I need to have a rest before dinner,” David said pushing himself up off the couch grimacing.

“David, do you need any help?” Sylvie asked.

For a moment Athos was certain David would refuse, but he sighed and nodded. “I’m afraid walking up those stairs by myself is a bit of a challenge right now.”

“Take my arm,” Athos said.

Sylvie and d’Artagnan stood up as well offering to help as well. They managed the stairs slowly. When they arrived at his room Sylvie took her leave letting the guys help David the rest of the way.

Once they were finished helping David, Athos went to the library. He found his father seated with Louis. Rochefort was nowhere in sight.

No sooner had Athos entered the room, Louis stood up barely acknowledging him and left the room.

“Father, where is Rochefort?”

“Athos, what is this obsession with Rochefort?” Robert asked.

“Oh I don’t know, he might be the one who tried to kill David,” he said.

“What?” Robert looked up at Athos shocked.

They heard the doorbell. Athos looked at his father. “Father, do not say anything to Rochefort about my suspicions. Do not confront him.” Athos was not sure if he got through to his father, he seemed too shocked to speak. “Father!”

“Yes,” Robert said nodding his head vigorously. “I understand. Just,” he grabbed Athos’ forearm. “Keep David safe.”

“I’ll do my best,” Athos said. “I have the rest of my team coming as well as my captain. That’s probably them,” he said referring to the doorbell they heard moments ago.

Robert released Athos’ arm and they left the room together. Athos greeted his friends introducing them to his father. Robert was polite, but distant. Athos believed and hoped it was simply his worry over David. He didn’t need attitude about his friends.

Athos looked at d’Artagnan as Constance appeared from the kitchen greeting the new arrivals. “Have either of you seen Sylvie since we went up to help David?”

Constance shook her head.

“No,” d’Artagnan said.

Athos turned and ran up the stairs going to his and Sylvie’s room. He looked in the bathroom when she wasn’t in the room. When he came out he caught sight of a familiar piece of jewelry. It was her bracelet in the middle of their bed.

Athos turned finding his friends gathered outside the room looking in.

“I need to check on David.” Athos pushed through them running down the hall. He knocked once before opening the door. The room was empty but it looked like there had been a struggle.

“Rochefort.” Athos’ voice seethed.

“Do we know where Louis is?” Treville asked.

Athos looked at his captain shaking his head. “No.”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They split up to do a thorough search of the house. D’Artagnan and Constance stayed with Robert while Athos paired with Treville and Aramis and Porthos together.

Treville protested Athos’ involvement at first due to his wife being in possible danger, but Athos argued he knew the house better. Porthos and Aramis could look in the areas they were already familiar with, but Treville had never been to the house.

While they were searching, d’Artagnan had been ordered to check Richlieu’s room and make sure Mademoiselle Bisset was safe.

“Where are we going?” Treville asked following Athos.

“The cellar,” Athos said.

Athos kept a supply of flashlights at the house in case of electrical outage which was not uncommon at the chateau. He handed them out before they had separated. He was standing at the top of the stairs to the cellar as he pulled out his flashlight.

Treville followed behind as they quietly descended the stairs. The cellar was not used very much. Only a few selections of wines still resided down there. And most of them had been purchased years ago by his grandfather.

They walked through the cellar. There really was nowhere for anyone to hide though. It was mostly a wide open space.

A gunshot startled them. They looked up towards the stairs. Athos moved first reaching the top quickly.

“Where do you think it came from?” Treville asked in a low voice.

“I don’t know,” Athos said holding his gun close to his chest.

Athos pulled out his phone texting Aramis and Porthos. He really should have thought of getting some radios.

Porthos texted back letting them know they hadn’t found where the shot came from nor had they found anything else.

Athos and Treville took a corner making their way toward the stairs to the second floor.

“Athos,” a whispered voice spoke from the direction of the kitchen.

Athos looked over just as he was about to ascend the stairs. “Sylvie.” He rushed to the door to the kitchen where Sylvie was peeking out of. “Thank God.” He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

“Sylvie, what happened?” Treville asked.

Sylvie pulled away from Athos just enough to look at Treville. “I have David with me,” she said pointing over her shoulder.

They walked around the counter where David was sitting on the floor holding his side. Celleste, the maid, was kneeled down next to him. She was young and looked quite shocked.

“David,” Athos said. He reached out where he could see blood seeping between David’s fingers.

“That idiot shot me,” David hissed.

“Rochefort,” Athos said.

“Our Honorable Mayor Louis Bourbon shot David,” Sylvie said.

Athos and Trevilled looked up sharply. Athos took a moment before he realized his wife wasn’t joking.

“Why would he shoot you?” Treville asked David.

“It was an accident,” David said.

“The worst aim I have ever seen in my life. My own father could do better than that and he hated guns,” Sylvie said.

Athos smirked remembering Sylvie telling him how her paternal grandfather had taught her how to shoot. Neither of her parents were happy to learn this. It was one of the few things they agreed on.

“Do either of you know where Rochefort or Louis are?” Treville asked.

“I suppose one thing you could say about shooting David, it distracted Rochefort,” Sylvie looked at David apologetically. “But the bullet did manage to go through David and hit Rochefort, wounding him. At that point Rochefort ran and Louis ran in a different direction.”

“What about the scream?” Treville asked.

Sylvie shook her head. “We heard it, but we were too busy getting as far away from Rochefort as possible to find out.”

“What about Richlieu and his secretary?” Athos asked. D’Artagnan had let Athos know he had found Richlieu in his room where he had been informed Adele Bisset was with him. D’Artagnan was not able to get any visual conformation, however. And all this happened several minutes before the gunshot.

“We need to keep searching,” Treville said.

Athos wanted to argue. He didn’t want to leave Sylvie again, but there wasn’t much choice.

“We’ll be alright for now,” Sylvie said. “But David needs medical help as soon as possible.”

“I hate to leave you defenseless,” Athos said.

“Don’t worry,” Sylvie said reaching around to her back and pulling out Athos’ backup gun carefully showing it to them.

A broad smile grew across Athos’ face. He leaned over kissing his wife.

“Be safe,” she said as they parted.

“I’ll do my best,” he said. He told Sylvie the day he returned to the police force he would never be able to promise he would always return safely. He would always do his best though.

“Robert?” David asked.

“Constance and d’Artagnan are with him. They’ll do everything they can to keep him safe,” Athos said. He squeezed David’s shoulder before getting up off the floor and following Treville towards the door. As they reached the exit a feminine scream shattered the silence.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Athos and Treville made it to the top of the stairs only to run into Aramis and Porthos.

“Anything?” Treville asked.

“We have an idea where the scream came from,” Porthos said.

Treville waved his hand as if to tell them to lead on. They turned down the hall that led to Richelieu’s room as well as Louis’.

They made it to the bedroom door. It was opened halfway. Inside Richlieu stood holding Adele by her shoulders.

“Blood?” Aramis said pointing to the floor a few feet from the occupants of the room. A small patch of what looked like blood soaked the rug and from there drops of it were making a trail towards the door and in the hall towards the back staircase.

“M. Richlieu, is this blood?” Treville asked.

“Of course it’s blood,” he said in his most condescending tone.

A buzzing from Athos’ phone alerted him to a text message. He checked his phone.

_Constance: I’m in the kitchen w Sylvie, dAvid and Robert. Charles decided to play hero._

_Athos: Where’d he go?_

_Constance: Back staircase._

Athos swore under his breath. He showed the message to the others.

“Thought he was done with that?” Porthos said.

“M. Richlieu, whose blood is it?” Treville asked.

“Rochefort’s. He gave my secretary a fright barging in here. I do hope you will find that man. He’s insane.”

“We’re doing everything we can,” Treville offered. “Just stay in here. Have you seen Louis Bourbon?”

“Rochefort had him at gunpoint last I saw,” Richlieu said.

They quickly left going down the back stairs.

“Out of my way. I want to know where David Brown is now.” They heard Rochefort’s voice.

“M. Rochefort, put down your gun,” d’Artagnan said.

Athos and the rest of his team found d’Artagnan standing facing Rochefort whose back was to the front door. Louis was held tightly by the throat by Rochefort’s arm.

The door to the kitchen opened feet from them. Constance stepped out holding out her gun followed by David being helped by Sylvie and Robert.

“Rochefort, I don’t know what you want from me, but please, no one has to die,” David said.

“You,” Rochefort’s hold loosened on Louis just a little. “You stole my job. “I was meant to be named partner.”

As he continued to rant his hold on Louis continued to loosen until the mayor dropped to the floor. Rochefort’s hand holding the gun raised pointing towards David and Athos watched as d’Artagnan leaped sideways. The gun went off and five guns turned on Rochefort firing.

Aramis and Porthos rushed towards Rochefort where he had fallen in a heap. Porthos kicked the gun away while Aramis checked to make sure he was dead.

Athos and Constance were kneeling on the floor checking on d’Artagnan. Athos took a breath seeing he wasn’t shot in any vital organs. He was conscious.

“Idiot,” Constance said and continued to berate her husband.

Athos smirked at d’Artagnan before turning to David who was sagging. He helped his father and Sylvie get him seated on the floor. He could hear Treville on the phone a few feet away.

TM

Athos stood with his team as paramedics carted d’Artagnan out towards the ambulance after David. Robert was already with David and Constance followed close behind.

“We’ll follow you to the hospital in a bit,” Athos said as Constance passed giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Another gurney was rolled out, this one occupied by Rochefort, his body covered.

Celleste, the maid, had been taken home by a police officer.

Athos turned back inside the house sharing a smile with his brothers. He turned his head as Sylvie came up hugging him. He kissed her cheek. “Let’s go to the hospital.”

“I see you’re in need of a new lawyer,” Richlieu said to the still shaken mayor. Treville was standing with them ready to take the mayor home himself.

Athos shook his head. “Shall we?” He said looking at his wife and brothers.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Athos was sitting in the waiting room next to his father when Aramis appeared. “Excuse me. Sorry,” he said. “d’Artagnan is out of surgery. He’s stable, should make a full recovery. Constance went in to see him.”

Athos nodded. “Thanks.”

“Athos, go, see your friend,” Robert said.

“In a little bit,” Athos said. “Constance will be with him for a while.”

“I’ll just be with Porthos and Sylvie then,” Aramis said. Sylvie had opted to stay with Constance.

Athos nodded before Aramis returned to the other waiting room.

“It seems you’ve made quite a little family for yourself, Athos,” Robert said. “Three brothers and a sister. Do you ever think about Thomas?”

Athos grimaced. This was hardly the time for this conversation and it was the last thing Athos wanted to talk about. The truth was he tried not to think about his brother too much. What he had done to his first wife Athos doubted he could ever forgive him. But he was dead now. What would bringing him up now do for them?

“Father, this is really not the time for this discussion,” Athos said. “Besides, I doubt we will ever come to any kind of agreement about him.”

Robert sighed. He looked beyond exhausted. A long silence followed before the doctor appeared telling them David was stable and in good condition. Athos left to return to his friends while his father went to see David.

When he joined them Constance was just coming back from seeing d’Artagnan. Athos hugged Constance first. “How’s our boy?”

“Exhausted,” she said. “A little loopy.”

They all laughed.

“How is David?” Sylvie asked.

“He’s stable. He should be fine, but it’s going to take some time to recuperate considering he was already recuperating from a serious car accident only a few weeks ago,” Athos said.

“Why don’t we all return to the house,” Athos said. “d’Artagnan and David need their rest. We can come back in the morning and see them. I’m sure they’ll be better by then.”

But before leaving the hospital they called checking on the rest of their family. Porthos called Elodie with Constance since his wife was watching Emily. Sylvie made a brief call with her mum to check on the children and Aramis made a call to Anne.

After talking with Carol, Athos went in search of his father.

TM

Athos collapsed on the edge of the bed. Sylvie followed resting her head on his shoulder.

“My father brought up my brother at the hospital,” Athos said.

Sylvie raised her head looking at Athos. He never liked speaking about his brother. Sylvie only knew the bare details.

“What did he say?” She asked.

“He asked if I ever thought about him after commenting on the family I have made with you, the children and my team,” he said. “Honestly, I try not to think about Thomas. We were never very close to begin with and after what he did to Ann I’d prefer to completely forget him.”

“Understandable,” Sylvie said. “Let’s go to bed, we’re wrecked after today.”

Athos nodded and followed Sylvie’s example getting ready for bed. When they climbed into the bed together Athos pulled Sylvie close to him kissing her. Her arms came around his shoulders. They kissed for several seconds before Athos lay down keeping Sylvie in his arms.

TM

“Athos.” Robert approached him the next morning. “Do you really believe your brother tried to rape Ann?”

Athos leaned back against the kitchen counter. “Father, you must face the fact Thomas was not the perfect son you thought. Ann went to prison for three years before the evidence showed she killed Thomas in self-defense.”

“Athos.” Porthos opened the door to the kitchen looking in.

An uncomfortable moment passed before Athos walked by his father following Porthos out the door.

“You alright?” Porthos asked.

“Just the usual with my father,” Athos said. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just need to get home after we see d’Artagnan. El is just been real tired lately and having Marie and Emily.” He shrugged. “I thought I’d better get back and help out.”

“I’ll go tell my father we’re going then,” Athos said clapping Porthos’ shoulder.

TM

Athos was alone with d’Artagnan in his hospital room. Porthos and Aramis had left to return home a few minutes earlier. Sylvie had taken Constance to get some coffee. “Charles d’Artagnan, what the bloody hell were you thinking?”

D’Artagnan sighed leaning back into his pillows. He was tired, but would be able to go home the next morning. “I’ve already had this lecture from Constance. Rochefort was going to shoot David.”

“You were told to stay with my father,” Athos said.

D’Artagnan grimaced, from pain or regret, Athos was not sure. Maybe both.

“We’re not done with this,” Athos said. “But I’ll wait until after you’re out of the hospital.”

The hospital room door opened and Constance and Sylvie entered with cups of coffee. Sylvie came over next to Athos nodding towards the door. Athos nodded back following her out to the hall.

“I need to get back home,” Sylvie said. “I can’t miss work tomorrow.”

Athos nodded. “The doctor said David could be released in a couple of days. I thought I’d stay until then. Help them get settled at the house. I think they’ll be stay there for a few more days.”

“I hate to leave you with this,” Sylvie said.

Athos wrapped his arms around Sylvie pulling her close to him. “I’ll be alright. Give the children kisses from me.”

Sylvie leaned in resting her head against Athos’ chest. “I can do that.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble. I didn't know where I was going with it and then my brain decided there needed to be some additional conflict between Athos and his father. facepalm.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

“Really Athos, you don’t need to stay,” David said as Athos helped him in the house. David had his arm wrapped around Athos’ arm for support as they crossed the threshold.

D’Artagnan and Constance were already on the road back home. Sylvie and the rest left the previous day.

“It’s really no trouble, David,” Athos said.

Robert followed behind at a distance. Things had been tense between him and Athos. Athos really had no idea how to move past this. Ann had been out of his life for over five years. Their last conversation was difficult. Everything that had happened in the years before that had truly ended anything that was left between them. He just hoped Ann had found some happiness.

His father had not helped the situation. As far as his father was concerned, Ann had been nothing but a leech on their family. And Thomas could do no wrong in his father’s eyes.

His mother seemed to fall into a deep depression after Thomas’ death. And then a few years later she was diagnosed with cancer.

“Is there anything I can do to help things between you and your father?” David asked as Athos led him to the couch.

“This has nothing to do with you,” Athos said wincing at how he must have sounded. It sounded like he was telling David to mind his own business, that he was an interloper. That was not what Athos wanted. He liked David. He was good for his father. They probably wouldn’t have gotten this far without David. “It’s not your fault.” Athos looked over towards the door where his father was walking towards the stairs. “Old wounds,” Athos said looking back at David after Robert had gone upstairs.

TM

Athos talked to Constance and d’Artagnan later when they made it home. Then he called Sylvie.

“So, how is it going?” She asked.

Athos told her about his day. It had been quiet. His father seemed to be avoiding him.

“Call if you need anything,” she said. “I love you.”

Athos smiled. “I love you too.” He would be glad when he got home. He missed this family he had made for himself which included not only Sylvie and their children, but three brothers and sister along with their children and partners.

TM

Athos got up early the next morning. He found his father in the kitchen. What he was doing, Athos wasn’t sure. He had no food or drink. He just stood leaning back against the counter, arms crossed. He was dressed looking ready to go somewhere.

“Father,” Athos said.

“Athos,” Robert said.

Athos shook his head. He still wasn’t quite used to his father addressing him by his preferred name.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Athos asked.

Christmas is coming in a couple of weeks,” Robert said. “I was wondering if you, Sylvie and the children would come over for the day.”

Athos really didn’t want to get it. He went for the noncommittal response. “I’ll discuss it with Sylvie.”

The door opened and David stepped in. He was still in his nightclothes. He was sweating and looked exhausted.

“David, you shouldn’t have gone down those stairs on your own,” Robert said guiding David over to the table in the kitchen sitting him down.

Athos went to fix some toast and get David’s pain pills. He poured a glass of juice and brought everything over a few minutes later. When he reached the table Robert was sitting next to him, hand resting on David’s shoulder speaking to him quietly.

“Thank you, Athos,” David said.

Athos smiled at him returning to pouring himself some coffee.

TM

The next day Athos decided he needed to get home. He was a little worried about David. He was still very weak. He wasn’t sure his father could handle everything either.

“Father, hire a nurse if you’re going to stay here longer. I’ll ask Albert to come in and check on you on occasion,” Athos said as he stood holding his bag.

“Really Athos, I’m not about to let anything happen to David,” Robert said looking affronted.

Athos sighed. “I know that.” He walked through the great room to where David sat on the couch resting. “David, I need to go.” Athos rested a hand on David’s shoulder. “Please don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

David looked up at Athos smiling. He gripped the hand Athos had on his shoulder giving it a brief squeeze. “Tell Sylvie it was nice to see her even though the circumstances weren’t ideal. Oh, how is your friend d’Artagnan? I apologize for not asking earlier.”

“He’s doing fine. He’s young.” Athos smiled.

“Watch it,” David smirked.

Athos’ grin widened squeezing David’s shoulder. He turned after his goodbye with David facing his father once more. They exchanged polite far more restrained goodbyes before Athos walked out of the house.

TM

It was early evening and dark by the time Athos arrived home. He wrapped his coat more tightly around him as he grabbed his bag from the backseat of his car.

When he made it to his door he pulled out his key unlocking the door. Taking a step in he was nearly knocked over by his daughter who rushed over to him on her slightly wobbly legs. “Papa.” She wrapped her arms around his leg.

Athos dropped his bag to the floor and leaned down pulling Olivia off his leg and bringing her up into his arms.

“Hello,” Sylvie walked over more sedately carrying Raoul in her arms. One arm came around his back.

Athos leaned into her arm reaching to press a kiss first to Raoul’s cheek, then Sylvie’s and finally Olivia’s.

“We missed you,” Sylvie whispered in his ear.

Athos breathed in letting it out slowly taking in the senses of his home and family. Maybe he could do this one Christmas with his father-as long as he had the rest of his family to lean on.

TBC

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Within a week Robert and David had returned home safely. Athos talked to Sylvie about Christmas.

“How do you feel about spending Christmas with your father?” Sylvie asked.

They were cuddled together on the couch. The children were already in bed asleep.

“It’s not quite as terrible a thought as it would have been a couple months ago.”

TM

Athos and Sylvie agreed to spend Christmas eve day with Robert and David. They had just under a week to get ready for Christmas.

Athos was home with the children the weekend before Christmas eve. Sylvie was finishing doing some shopping with Constance and Elodie. So Athos invited the boys over with their children.

Olivia, Marie and Emily were on the floor playing while Aramis was holding a sleepy Raoul on the couch.

Porthos came out of the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. D’Artagnan was on the couch still nursing his injury on one end while Athos sat between him and Aramis.

“Elodie’s got a whole meal planned for Christmas day,” Porthos said.

“We’ll be at your house Christmas day,” Athos said. “We’ll be spending Christmas eve day with my father and David.”

This got his brothers’ attention. “Are you sure you want to do that?” d’Artagnan asked.

“Sylvie and I decided we’d give it a go,” Athos said.

“How are things with your father?” Aramis asked.

Athos shrugged. That was a difficult question to answer. Some days he felt they had made progress and others he thought they were losing ground sliding back towards they it had always been.

“Better most days,” Athos said. “Still we’re easing into all of this.”

A few minutes later the ladies returned looking bedraggled and freezing. Unfortunately there wasn’t much in the way of seating for them. Athos and Sylvie really needed to look into finding a house.

They dumped their bags on the floor of the entrance to the apartment taking off coats, hats and gloves and dumping them on the floor as well.

Sylvie decided to sit on Athos’ leg sideways, her feet between his legs. Elodie decided Sylvie had the right idea and sat on Porthos’ lap. With d’Artagnan’s wound on his side Constance took a seat on the arm rest of the couch next to her husband.

The children were up going over to their mothers. Sylvie hugged Olivia picking her up into her arms. “Did you have a good time with Papa and your uncles and cousins?”

“Uh huh,” Olivia nodded.

“Anyone hungry?” Porthos asked causing everyone to laugh. “What, I can’t help I’m always hungry.” He pouted.

Elodie laughed leaning in to give him a quick kiss only to stop barely an inch away from his lips. She set Marie down on the floor and moved off Porthos’ lap rushing towards the bathroom.

“Is she alright?” Athos asked.

“Yeah,” Porthos said looking a bit cagey suddenly.

“Porthos,” Aramis said.

“Just wait til she’s finished, yeah?” They looked unhappy, but agreed.

Finally Elodie came out looking a bit pale.

“We should tell them, love,” Porthos said.

“Alright,” Elodie returned to Porthos’ lap. They looked at each other as smiles appeared on their faces. Then they looked at their friends.

“We’re pregnant,” they said together.

This sent an excited uproar in the room. Raoul started crying. Hugs and congratulations were given while trying to calm Raoul and reassure the children as they were unsure of all the excitement.

As the excitement calmed down it was Porthos who spoke. “Well, anyone hungry?”

TM

Athos finished getting Raoul’s car seat secured while his son managed to sleep through the whole ordeal. Sylvie came out with Olivia and helped her into her car strapping her in. She looked across the seats where Athos stood on the opposite side. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he said.

“Just let me know if it gets to be too much,” Sylvie said after they had gotten into the front seat.

Athos leaned over giving Sylvie a brief kiss. “Have I told how lucky I am to have met you lately?”

Sylvie leaned towards him this time giving him a kiss.

TM

They arrived at Robert’s house after a short drive. They each took one child getting them out of the car. Athos removed the car seat with Raoul in it carrying it and Raoul together.

Sylvie got Olivia out and picked her up carrying her alongside Athos.

Athos rang the doorbell and to their surprise Robert answered the door.

“Happy Christmas,” Robert said by way of greeting.

Athos and Sylvie returned the sentiment following him through the house.

“No Henrietta?” Athos asked.

“She’s with family for the holidays,” Robert said. “I hired a chef prepare our meals.”

They made it to the family room. Standing in the doorway Athos took a deep breath looking at the familiar decorations. The tree was as always a live one. Many of the decorations were quite old, some having come from Athos’ maternal grandmother from when she was young.

“Maman?” Olivia’s voice returned Athos to the present. He looked at his daughter. She was looking at Robert curiously, but a little leery.

“Liv, this is your grandpere,” Sylvie said. “And this is David, your grandpere’s fiancée.” David had stayed sitting on the couch still not up to moving around much.

Robert raised his eyebrows. Athos scrutinized his father trying to read the look on his face.

“Athos, does she understand how I could be engaged to David?” Robert asked in a near whisper.

Athos sighed. “Yes father, there’s nothing wrong with a man marrying another man or woman marrying another woman. Etc.” Athos decided this was enough of an lgbtq lesson for his father for now. He would go into gender identity and any other areas he might be confused with. “We don’t hide what we think is perfectly normal from our children.”

Robert stood straighter and walked back over to Sylvie who was still holding onto Olivia. “Hello Olivia, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Olivia looked to her mother for reassurance before turning to look back at Robert. “Grandpere?” She tried out the word.

“Yes,” Robert said. Olivia giggled and suddenly tucked her face into her mother’s shoulder.

“She’s a bit shy,” Sylvie said. “She gets better after you’re around her for a bit.”

“Come sit, take it easy,” Robert said.

Athos put Raoul down in his seat on the floor next to the couch and sat down next to David. Sylvie came over with Olivia sitting next to Athos.

With no more room on the couch Robert sat down in the chair closest to David.

Athos took another deep breath feeling Sylvie’s hand cover his. He smiled briefly at her grateful for her solid presence. He didn’t know what he would do without her.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The day was going better than Athos expected. Of course they were staying away from certain topics.

Athos was returning to the family room after taking a bathroom break. He walked in noticing Sylvie holding Raoul, but Olivia was not sitting next to her as she had been when he left the room a few minutes earlier.

He heard familiar laughter coming from the corner of the room where the Christmas tree was set up. Athos looked over seeing his father kneeling on the floor with Olivia standing next to him laughing. His father was smiling bigger than Athos ever remembered him doing.

“Athos,” David called to him.

Athos turned and looked back to the couch as David waved him over. He walked across the room and sat down between David and Sylvie.

“Robert, come and set up the camera,” David said.

Robert stood up slowly and whispered something to Olivia. The child walked back to the couch standing in front of her father with her arms up.

Athos smiled at his little girl and reached down picking her up into his lap. “What are you and grandpere up to?” He asked.

Robert had left the room and came back a few minutes later carrying a tripod and camera.

“A proper camera,” Robert said. “Not one of those ridiculous iPhones.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” David said. “We thought it would be nice to have a family picture. Of course if you prefer I can move to the chair.”

At first Athos was hesitant, but hearing the hope in David’s voice and then almost resignation thinking he might not be welcomed, changed Athos mind.

“David, you are family,” Athos said. It was clearly the right thing to say as David showed a beaming smile.

Athos felt a squeeze on his arm and looked over at Sylvie who was smiling at him.

Robert moved around behind the couch standing between David and Athos. “Ready?”

Athos moved Olivia quickly on his lap so she was facing the camera. “Smile,” he whispered to her. And the camera flashed.

TM

It was heading into the evening and Athos and Sylvie had decided they would stay at Porthos and Elodie’s overnight. Their overnight bags were already in the car.

Athos stood to the side of the room watching his father take Raoul into his arms after Sylvie had asked him if he wanted to hold his grandson.

There had been new sides to his father that had been revealed to Athos this day. He suddenly remembered the photo album from a few weeks ago he found after bringing David back from the hospital after the car accident.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t remembered the album earlier when Olivia was with her grandpere in front of the tree. The picture in the album was of him and his father one Christmas when he was about the same age as Olivia was in similar positions.

“Thank you for having us, Robert,” Sylvie said bringing Athos back to the present.

“I’m just happy you accepted the invitation,” Robert said. “I hope you’ll accept my apology for the way I spoke of you the first time we met.”

“It’s in the past,” she said.

Robert handed Raoul over to Sylvie and looked up meeting Athos’ gaze. “Athos.”

“Father,” Athos said walking over to stand before his father.

They stood facing each other not quite sure what they should do. It was Robert who made the first move to everyone’s surprise. He leaned in wrapping his arms around Athos’ shoulders giving his back a few quick pats before letting go and stepping back.

Athos stood too surprised to have responded in time. “Athos, it was good to see you. I’m glad you could come.”

“Father, it was a nice day, thank you,” Athos said. He looked over his father’s shoulder where Olivia was chatting happily with David.

Athos grinned at the confused expression on David’s face. Olivia didn’t yet have the command for proper French and it being David’s second language made things interesting. Only a few words here and there were understandable most of the time.

“Olivia, time to go,” Athos said.

“No,” Olivia said.

“Olivia,” Athos was using the voice he used when speaking to insubordinate rookies on the police force or so his team would tell him.

Olivia’s shoulders sank and she walked over to her father. Athos picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Thank you. Time to say goodbye to grandpere and David.”

They finished their goodbyes and carried their children out to the car. “So, how was it?” Sylvie asked.

“Not bad,” Athos said as they buckled the kids in. By the time they were all in the car both children were asleep. “I suppose we can do this again.”

Sylvie grinned. “I’m glad. I think it’s been good for you. Even though there are still some issues I think you needed this.”

Athos leaned over from his seat in the car and kissed his wife.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Six months had past. Six months of birthdays, Aramis and Anne’s wedding, a few anniversaries and a few holidays. A few cases came their way as well accompanied by the usual injuries.

Through all of that were more visits with Robert and David. Things between Athos and his father were as good as they were probably ever going to get. There were just some things neither was going to see eye and eye on.

Athos walked through his family’s chateau, making sure everything was as it was supposed to be one last time. His father and David were finally getting married.

The weather was pleasant, but they were having the wedding ceremony in the house’s chapel. It was a room that hadn’t been used in a long time and needed some repairs before it could be used.

Robert oversaw the entire renovation of the chapel assuring Athos he would pay for everything.

“Athos,” d’Artagnan called from behind.

Athos turned around looking at his friend. “D’Artagnan, everything alright?” Robert and David insisted Athos’ team be invited to the wedding. That included wives and children. Robert’s housekeeper Henrietta offered to watch the children.

“Louis Bourbon just arrived,” d’Artagnan said.

Athos felt a headache coming on. Louis liked to ingratiate himself on other people’s parties and such. Especially with him being a client of David’s firm.

“Please tell me Aramis hasn’t strangled him?” Aramis marrying Louis’ ex had caused more tension than there was already. Add to the fact Anne was at the wedding as well as Philip, Athos didn’t want to imagine what this could lead to.

“No,” d’Artagnan said. “We’re keeping an eye on Aramis. And Treville came with Louis to keep an eye on him.”

“Thanks,” Athos said falling in step with d’Artagnan.

His friend smiled at him. They walked together back to the chapel where people were being seated. They moved to sit by their wives.

Athos and Sylvie sat in the front with Olivia in her lap. Henrietta was with a napping Raoul in the nursery. Carol, Sylvie’s mom, sat with them. She had met Robert and David New Year’s Eve when Athos and Sylvie invited them over for dinner.

It was an interesting meeting. Athos had never been more impressed by his mother-in-law as he had that even. Carol knew just how to handle Robert. Behind them Athos’ team and Elodie and Anne sat with their children.

Across the aisle was David’s cousin, Bea who Athos had met several months ago. David’s eighty year old parents sat with Bea. They had arrived in France the previous day. David hadn’t been sure if they could make it as their health was pour. But David’s two older sisters made it possible and they were sitting with their mother along with their respective teenage children.

Athos looked behind the group in the front across the aisle where Louis, Richelieu and Treville sat. The two seemed to be in a heated discussion. At least they managed to keep it fairly quiet. A few times Louis looked up glaring across the room. Athos realized his glares were directed at Aramis and Anne where Philip sat with them.

A hand rested on Athos’ leg. He looked down and breathed out calmly. He rested his hand on top of Sylvie’s hand giving it a squeeze. He gave her and Olivia each a quick kiss before standing back up and walking up to the alter. Robert had asked him if he would be his best man. David’s oldest sister stood across from him having agreed to stand up for him.

Music suddenly began. Athos looked around at the room. It was amazing how the chapel had been returned to its former glory in just a few months. It had been an addition in the early 17th century. Athos recalled his grandmother telling him there had been a chapel in another part of the house, but it had been damaged in a fire. He didn’t know where it had been though.

The couple appeared together coming down the aisle stopping at the alter where a judge both men knew waited. Athos thought it odd they wanted to have the wedding in the chapel as neither seemed particularly religious.

The ceremony was brief with little sentimentality. A brief kiss had been shared. It was strange Athos he realized he had never seen his father kiss anyone. Not even his mother. He realized it didn’t bother him. Everything seemed to fall into place his image of his father. This was who his father was.

It was time to move on to the reception. It was to be held in the ballroom. Athos walked back to Sylvie offering one arm to her while she held Olivia in her other arm and then offered his other arm to Carol.

They entered the ballroom. It was decorated simply with a few tables and chairs.

Athos excused himself from Sylvie and Carol seeing someone he needed to speak to. “Brother.” His voice was low as he stood next to Aramis.

“Athos, I promise I won’t make a scene,” Aramis said.

Athos squeezed Aramis’ shoulder. He turned and saw the door open. Henrietta stood in the doorway with Raoul in her arms. Athos met her halfway taking Raoul from her. “Henrietta, thank you for watching him.”

Henrietta waved her hand. “He’s a delightful little boy, Athos,” she said. “As is Olivia.”

Athos smiled at her before returning to his table with Sylvie, Carol and Olivia.

Such an event was not exactly Athos’ favorite thing. He was going to have to make a toast. He had a few minutes at least as David’s sister spoke first. She was delightful armed with many amusing stories about David. She managed not to embarrass him too much.

When it was Athos’ turn he didn’t have any amusing anecdotes. He was honest, though gently so about the difficulties in their relationship, but ultimately he was glad he made the effort to better their relationship. And finally he expressed his gratitude for David and how he had helped this change and how good he had been for his father.

The reception continued and thankfully the attention was off of Athos. Carol was holding Raoul while across the room, Robert and David were being entertained by Olivia. Sylvie slipped a hand in his and leaned over whispering into his ear. “May I have this dance?” She asked.

Athos smirked. He really loved this woman. He accepted getting up leading her out onto the dance floor. D’Artagnan and Constance were dancing. He smiled at them as they passed.

Athos held Sylvie in his arms. He looked down at her admiring her beautiful smile.

“Athos,” Porthos’ deep voice rumbled in his ear.

They looked at him noticing the rest of his team gathering around them. “Is everything alright?” Sylvie asked.

“Elodie’s water broke,” Porthos said.

Athos shook his head. Life, he decided, was certainly never boring with this lot.

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I finished it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This story started off going one way and ended up going a completely different way. And I didn’t think I was going to get here. I knew how it was going to end once the change in direction happened, but wasn’t sure how I was going to get there. The series isn’t over, but I don’t have any specific plans next for now.


End file.
